Scarlet Hearts
by cleidescully
Summary: Após o sucesso da cerimônia, e a salvação de sua terra natal, Ranmaru está pronto para seguir em frente. Na festa de casamento de Odanna e Aoi, ele tem um encontro inesperado... seria um encontro marcado pelo destino? (Ranmaru & Suzuran)
1. DEPOIS DO CASAMENTO

Se falassem com Ranmaru há alguns anos, que ele estaria em uma festa no Tenjin-ya – a pousada concorrente – no casamento de Odanna, seu arquirrival. Ele provavelmente iria rir, e até mesmo xingaria a pessoa ou faria algum comentário arrogante. Entretanto, lá estava ele, testemunhara a cerimônia de casamento de Odanna - agora mais para um parceiro de negócios do que inimigo - com Aoi, sua noiva humana que sem exageros foi uma das pessoas mais importantes na sua vida nas últimas décadas.

Aoi - essa menininha aparentemente frágil, foi a chave para que Ranmaru e seu irmão Ginji conseguissem salvar sua amada terra natal do desastre, e consequentemente, o ajudou a tirar um peso enorme dos ombros, algo que ele carregou junto ao pesar de se afastar de sua mãe adotiva, por um século. Ranmaru tinha de confessar que se sentia feliz com a alegria da moça, majestosa em seu quimono de casamento branco e vermelho, radiante ao lado de seu agora esposo, nos festejos pós-cerimônia.

Depois de retornarem de Orio-ya, Tenjin sofreu um golpe do Raiju, seu mestre foi preso, mas Aoi não desanimou, dando sempre seu melhor. Ela moveu céus e terras para libertar seu noivo, o próprio Ranmaru fez parte da expedição para as terras do Norte para ajudá-la na ausência de Odanna – àquela altura não havia dúvidas, não importava quando, a única certeza é que iriam se casar. Vê-los tão felizes era de aquecer o coração, pensava Ranmaru ao ver os dois se beijarem num momento em que pensavam que ninguém os estava olhando.

Quando a cerimônia terminou sendo extremamente bem-sucedida, o alívio que encheu seu coração lhe ajudou a acreditar em dias melhores, em uma vida melhor. Até então o ayakashi protetor das terras do Sul havia crescido focando apenas em uma coisa: realizar uma cerimônia de sucesso para prestar as devidas homenagens à única mãe que conheceu: Princesa Iso, assim sua morte não seria em vão. Mas, Ranmaru não pensou em um "depois".

Quando tudo deu certo com Umi-bouzu, ele sentiu-se abrir mais para vida, e observava que em seu hotel, que o clima também mudara, como se toda tensão de um século se desfizesse como nuvens sob a luz do sol radiante. Agora, romances floresciam em toda parte: Hideyoshi e Nene se casaram logo após o evento. Tokihiko havia pedido Shizuna em casamento. Depois de anos e anos de amor platônico, decidiu se declarar, e para sua felicidade, era correspondido! O amor crescia por toda parte ao seu redor, e ele pensava, às vezes, se também não deveria casar-se com uma boa mulher e formar uma família, agora que suas responsabilidades se tornaram mais leves. Entretanto, tantos anos solitário fez com que ele perdesse o traquejo e o tom de se envolver em romances.

Seu fluxo de pensamento foi interrompido quando o som suave do shamisen começou a entoar uma linda canção. Ele olhou para o palco principal, e entre a chuva de pétalas das cerejeiras floridas do Tenjin, avistou uma gueixa, totalmente paramentada no estilo tradicional - em um quimono rosa claro estampado com ramos de cerejeiras de um rosa um tom mais escuro, e cabelos ruivos como os dele, presos em um penteado bem elaborado. Ela dançava suavemente, com total segurança e delicadeza: era a personificação do feminino, se ele fosse defini-la. A gueixa prestava uma linda homenagem aos noivos, devia ser muito próxima deles. A beleza da cena era tão inebriante que ele parou um tempo admirando, como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Estava em um transe não profundo, segurando o copo com sake, sem levá-lo à boca, que não reparou a aproximação de Hatori, assustando-se com sua fala:

\- Está admirando a irmã do Akatsuki?

Ranmaru respondeu rispidamente:

\- Hã, do que você está falando? Está delirando, Tengu?

\- Suzuran, a dançarina para qual você olhava de boca aberta é uma das gueixas mais famosas da capital... Como você, um Hachiyo que vive indo até Youto, nunca a conheceu?

Ranmaru apenas ralhou algo como "Não tenho tempo para esse tipo de coisas" e deixou o Tengu falando sozinho. Realmente, sua cabeça sempre estava cheia de preocupações, nunca lhe permitiu viver momentos de lazer, nem em seu hotel, nem nas expedições ou reuniões que tinha de fazer à capital. Mas tinha de admitir, ela era uma mulher bonita, mas a beleza feminina não fazia parte de seu rol de interesses no passado recente.

A apresentação terminou e todos aplaudiam. Anunciaram então que haveria um brinde aos noivos, e distraído, Ranmaru seguiu até o garçom mais próximo para pegar sua taça de champanhe. Sem querer, sua mão chocou com outra que tentava pegar a mesma taça. Sobressaltou-se um pouco, ao ver que a pessoa que disputava consigo a bebida era a bela gueixa que há pouco dançava no palco.

Sem nada a dizer, olhou para ela, sério como de costume, e fez uma menção com a cabeça para que pegasse a taça. Ela sorriu. Um sorriso inocente que a deixava ainda mais bela, então agradeceu, pegando a taça. De uma maneira muito singela, falou com uma voz doce e melodiosa estendendo-lhe a mão:

\- Muito prazer, me chamo Suzuran. E o senhor?

Ranmaru foi desarmado por aquele ar tão aberto e amigável, mas sua inexperiência com conversas triviais o desconcertou de tal forma que respondeu um pouco mais carrancudo do que gostaria:

\- Meu nome é Ranmaru. Sou o Hachiyo do sul, mestre de Orio-ya.

Ele recriminou-se pela resposta pomposa, até mesmo arrogante, mas a mulher parecia admirada e mantinha um sorriso inocente no rosto. Ele nem percebera que involuntariamente havia pegado a mão que ela estendeu, e ainda não soltara. Ela não fez menção de soltar enquanto respondia:

\- Ah, sim, o irmão de Ginji-san. Aoi sempre falou muito bem de você...

Ele soltou a mão da moça de maneira mais abrupta do que gostaria, e recriminou-se mentalmente por isso. Ela não pareceu irritar-se, pelo menos não transpareceu em sua expressão tão serena. Algo nela era muito familiar, ele não sabia dizer... Ao mesmo tempo em que ela o envolvia numa aura serena, ela também o agitava. Seu coração estava mais rápido do que de costume, não conseguia pensar em algo a dizer que não parecesse inadequado ou ridículo.

Acabou comentando que Aoi não tinha motivos para falar tão bem dele, e que achava esse comentário um tanto estranho. A mulher não conseguiu segurar-se e deu uma risadinha - que apesar de constrangê-lo, precisava admitir que era extremamente fofa.

\- Perdoe-me senhorita, mas o que você acha tão engraçado?

\- Mil perdões! Não estou rindo do senhor, mas é que seu jeito de falar lembra-me muito de alguém muito próximo: meu irmão!

Ranmaru respondeu em um impulso:

\- Não me compare àquela aranha rabugenta!

A risada de Suzuran agora era mais espontânea e divertida:

\- Isto é exatamente o que ele diria!

Perante tanta espontaneidade e leveza, Ranmaru não resistiu, relaxou seu rosto em um sorriso, olhando-a profundamente nos olhos:

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Suzuran!

Tamanha doçura e beleza acabaram por desarmar a fachada dura do Deus Cão. Realmente, depois de tanta solidão, tensão e excesso de cobrança, aquela presença tão suave fazia bem ao seu coração. A mulher pediu licença para aproximar-se dos noivos e abraçá-los. Deixando para trás um ayakashi muito bem impressionado… Ranmaru ainda sentia o perfume de flor de cerejeira que Suzuran desprendia, acompanhou-a com os olhos, sorrindo levemente daquela inocência e espontaneidade… Talvez fosse interessante conhecê-la melhor.


	2. DE VOLTA AO REINO OCULTO

Já fazia tempo que Suzuran não visitava o Tenjin-ya, estivera há mais de um ano no reino aparente, queria ficar perto do mais próximo que teve de um pai: Shiro Tsubaki. Ela sentia que devia tudo a ele, por ter cuidado dela quando era jovem, lhe educado. A Tsuchigumo tentava esconder até de si mesma que era frustrante, entretanto, estar sozinha no mundo humano. Por que só foi conseguir voltar quando Shiro já havia morrido? Por que os humanos tinham de ser tão frágeis?

Ela planejara os anos de trabalho como gueixa na capital que lhe seriam demandados para conseguir promover sua empreitada de morar no Reino Aparente, mas no ímpeto de seguir os passos de seu pai adotivo, jamais pensara em como seria sua vida depois que conseguisse. Treinou por afinco todas as artes que lhe tornariam uma gueixa: a dança, a música, a hospitalidade, os cuidados de beleza, as vestimentas e penteados tradicionais; os rituais das cerimônias, literatura, caligrafia e tantas mais. Tornou-se uma artista completa, influente, respeitada e convidada para os principais eventos de todo Reino Oculto. Esta longa formação consumiu-lhe o pensamento por um longo tempo… Mas quando chegou a sua meta e a conquistou, começou a pensar que não tinha nenhum objetivo no reino dos humanos, além de chegar até lá.

Se por um lado seguiu seu desejo, evitando um casamento arranjado, sem amor com um riquinho rude, por outro, não tinha companhia, amigos e nenhuma perspectiva de um dia apaixonar-se, casar-se e formar uma família, como acontecia em geral com os ayakashis que viviam em seu ambiente natural: o Reino Oculto. Talvez fosse por isso que Shiro a levou para o Tenjin primeiramente… Por que pensava nas suas perspectivas de futuro, sabendo que ela, talvez, fosse mais feliz no Reino Oculto.

Estar de volta ao Tenjin-ya enchia seu coração de sentimentos mistos. Rever o irmão querido e Aoi, que era como uma irmã; encontrar todos os amigos que amava muito, em especial Odanna, que sempre foi um benfeitor, aquecia seu coração, mas o enchia de dúvidas e gerava uma angústia aguda. Não queria admitir, mas tinha vontade de permanecer no Reino Oculto, de seguir sua vida, recomeçar com novos objetivos, mesmo que fosse para ser uma funcionária humilde no hotel. Entretanto, cada vez que pensava nisto, uma culpa imensa recaía sobre ela, devido à jura que tinha feito a si mesma de voltar ao Reino Humano e ficar perto de Shiro.

O convite para o casamento de Odanna e Aoi foi de certa forma um bálsamo para seus sentimentos, pois teria um motivo justo para estar no Reino Oculto e matar as saudades de todos, colocar os pensamentos e sentimentos no lugar. Consideraria férias merecidas. Ser convidada para apresentar-se na festa de casamento do mestre era uma honra imensurável, e enchia seu coração de gratidão por tudo que Odanna sempre fez e continuava fazendo por ela. De certa forma, era uma confirmação velada, de que seu lugar de gueixa estaria a aguardando no Reino Oculto, caso desejasse retornar.

Todos estes pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça enquanto aguardava para subir no palco para sua apresentação. Apesar de ter se encontrado com Akatsuki, seu irmão, e vários companheiros do Tenjin, ainda não pode cumprimentar os noivos, pois antes que a cerimônia terminasse, retirou-se para se paramentar adequadamente para sua dança.

Suzuran tinha um carinho especial pelo quimono que usaria, fora presente do mestre do Tenjin para sua estreia como gueixa. Todo em tons de cor de rosa, revelando lindos e delicados ramos de sakura, faziam-na parecer com as gueixas de pinturas tradicionais, ou até mesmo os bibelôs de gueixa que viu no Reino Humano. Na cabeça usava um arranjo de ouro que cascateava a partir da lateral, e lindas borboletas espalhadas pelo coque completavam o conjunto.

Já fazia tempo que não dançava para uma audiência, mas ao subir no palco, sentiu como se o tempo não tivesse passado. As emoções percorriam seu corpo e saíam em forma de gestos. Ela colocou toda gratidão que sentia pelo mestre e todo afeto gratuito que sentia por Aoi em sua dança. Sentiu-se novamente como a gueixa famosa que foi por um tempo, ao ver o público tão silencioso e absorto ao vê-la. O poder de sua arte estava intacto.

Quando terminou, uma explosão de aplausos encheu seu coração de alegria, pareciam ter gostado! Com ajuda atenciosa de alguns funcionários do hotel, desceu do palco, e escutou o anúncio do brinde aos noivos. Procurou com o olhar o garçom mais próximo, para que pudesse pegar uma taça de champanhe e brindar à saúde e vida longa ao querido casal. Distraída com o grande fluxo de convidados, assustou-se quando a mão que alcançava a taça encostou-se em outra. Por reflexo, recolheu a sua, fazendo contato visual com o ayakashi que disputava consigo a mesma bebida.

Tratava-se de um lindo Inugami com uma longa cabeleira ruiva - como a sua - e olhos profundamente azuis. Estava com trajes tradicionais verde água, o que deixava seus olhos mais sobrenaturalmente bonitos, e os cabelos de um vermelho mais selvagem. Ele era muito atraente. Somente seu semblante extremamente sério criava certa distância, mas acostumada com seu irmão que também era um tanto sisudo, não sentiu nenhuma intimidação perante ele.

Ele então, após parecer pensar um pouco, fez-lhe uma menção com a cabeça, mantendo a expressão fechada - cedendo-lhe a taça. Suzuran sorriu-lhe gentilmente, não o sorriso de gueixa: o sorriso profissional, por algum motivo o belo Inugami despertou-lhe uma simpatia instantânea, e o sorriso que brotou em seu rosto foi de puro contentamento. Estendeu-lhe a mão dizendo:

\- Muito prazer, me chamo Suzuran. E o senhor?

\- Meu nome é Ranmaru. Sou o Hachiyo do sul, mestre de Orio-ya.

Ah! Suzuran sabia que se lembrava dele de algum lugar! Era o poderoso e centrado – além de nada amigável - Hachiyo das terras do Sul. Algumas vezes o viu em Youto, sem obviamente ser notada. Suzuran lembra-se de tê-lo observado por ser irmão do Jovem Mestre do Tenjin-ya: Ginji. Além disso, lembrava-se de sua fama entre as gueixas, todas dariam qualquer coisa por um encontro com ele, mas o Inugami não se permitia pequenos prazeres e momentos de lazer, só via apresentações artísticas se fossem parte de alguma reunião de negócios, qualquer coisa fora disso, do ponto de vista dele, era futilidade. Ranmaru nunca era visto em suas visitas à capital frequentando termas, casas de chá ou levando gueixas e outras damas para jantar, como era comum dos outros Hachiyos, em sua maioria casados ou buscando uma esposa. Ranmaru só tinha um foco: fazer Orio-ya tornar-se um grande e competitivo hotel. A distância que mantinha, a discrição sobre a vida pessoal, aliado ao seu sex appeal natural faziam dele um dos homens mais cobiçados entre todas as mulheres solteiras do Reino Oculto. Seu sucesso com as mulheres se equiparava com de Odanna, mas este, tendo revelado sua noiva humana, deixou todos olhares para Ranmaru: poderoso, lindo e solteiro.

A fama precedia o homem, e Suzuran o observava curiosa. Ranmaru parecia travar algum tipo de luta interna, até que ela falou para quebrar o gelo:

\- Ah, sim, o irmão de Ginji-san, Aoi sempre falou muito bem de você…

Neste momento, a gueixa percebeu que ele ainda lhe segurava a mão desde que se apresentaram, e sentiu seu rosto muito quente. Certamente a maquiagem pesada não entregou ao Inugami seu rubor - por que essa reação? Estaria perdendo seu foco? A habilidade de manter-se impassível diante do sexo masculino era dominada por ela com primazia… Talvez tenha deixado a guarda aberta por conhecer um homem capaz de despertar tantos rumores.

Ela o percebeu, medindo-a com o olhar. Aqueles olhos azuis pareciam enxergar-lhe a alma, e há deixavam um pouco desconcertada por dentro, ela tentava, da melhor maneira possível, não entregar sua agitação. Ele respondeu um pouco ríspido:

\- Não sei por que Tsubaki Aoi teria motivos para falar bem de mim…

Agora ele pisou num terreno que Suzuran conhecia bem, estava agindo como seu irmão! E quando Akatsuki respondia assim, é por que estava desconcertado e não sabia o que falar. Estaria o poderoso Hachiyo do Sul inseguro? Ela não conseguia lidar com a ironia de toda aquela situação e deixou escapar uma risadinha… Ele a fitou sério, mas logo seu olhar se desarmou mostrando-se um pouco mais cálido:

\- Perdoe-me senhorita, mas o que você acha tão engraçado?

Suzuran sentiu que passou dos limites, não podia rir de alguém tão poderoso, e não queria de nenhuma maneira deixá-lo desconfortável. Não ria por achá-lo ridículo ou cômico, mas sim, por ser tão familiarizada com este tipo de personalidade, a ponto de reconhecer que mesmo na defensiva ele ficava ainda mais bonito.

\- Mil perdões! Não estou rindo do senhor, mas é que seu jeito de falar me lembra-me muito de alguém muito próximo: meu irmão!

Ele então pareceu fechar novamente o semblante, e explodiu espontâneo respondendo sem nenhum filtro social:

\- Não me compare àquela aranha rabugenta!

Agora Suzuran estava gargalhando, não conseguia controlar-se, a resposta tão espontânea e a negativa tão veemente em não parecer com seu irmão transparecia que o temperamento dos dois era muito próximo! Comentou tentando controlar o riso:

\- Isto é exatamente o que ele diria!

Ela viu então a expressão dura do ayakashi suavizar-se, e algo inesperado aconteceu: ele sorriu! Ranmaru, famoso entre as gueixas de Youto por nunca sorrir, por nunca fazer contato visual, sequer enxergá-las, presenteou-a com seu sorriso! Ela devia confessar, que sorriso maravilhoso! Com a expressão relaxada, seus olhos pareciam ainda mais profundamente azuis, e todo conjunto se destacava, ele era sem dúvidas, o homem mais belo que já vira pessoalmente. Ele falou muito educado, olhando-a de um jeito que fez seu fôlego se suspender por alguns segundos:

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Suzuran!

Uma frase tão corriqueira e cotidiana dita por aquele homem com fama de ser rude, e de ter uma beleza tão cruel quanto seu temperamento, deixou Suzuran sem chão, seu coração estava descompassado perante aquele olhar, sentia seu rosto pegando fogo… Precisava retirar-se. Lembrou-se que ainda não cumprimentara os noivos, decidiu que deveria vê-los. Então falou, fazendo uma elegante reverência:

\- O prazer é todo meu, Ranmaru-sama. Se o senhor me dá licença, preciso cumprimentar os noivos, ainda não tive a oportunidade.

Ele acenou com cabeça, indicando que estava tudo bem, e ela saiu em direção ao casal de amigos. Quando estava quase alcançando os noivos, não resistiu em olhar para trás, para fitar o Deus Cão de Orio-ya. Para sua surpresa, ele ainda a olhava. Ela sorriu timidamente, e seguiu para cumprimentar seus amigos.

Ranmaru seguiu até outro garçom pra pegar uma taça para o brinde aos noivos. Ainda sentia o suave perfume de sakuras que a gueixa desprendia. Estava pensativo quando Hatori o abordou de novo:

\- Está distraído, chefe, o que foi? A gueixa deixou-te impressionado?

Irritando-se com a impertinência de seu subordinado, apenas respondeu rispidamente:

\- Pare de imaginar coisas, Tengu, ou te mando de volta para o Monte Shumon!

Hatori fingiu estar apavorado, o que não foi nada convincente, e respondeu:

\- Perdoe-me. Não está mais aqui quem falou!

Ranmaru não viu quando ele deu uma leve piscadela com um dos olhos. As festividades caminhavam para o fim, e o Inugami preparava-se para embarcar em sua condução de volta para Orio-ya. Despediu-se dos noivos desejando-lhes muitas felicidades, deixando aberto um convite para que passassem a lua de mel no seu hotel:

\- O festival de verão está próximo, e pelo que sei vocês têm férias no Tenjin nesta época, que é a de maior lotação e dos eventos mais importantes em nossas terras. Considerem a possibilidade de passarem umas férias de casal conosco! Estaremos aguardando.

Endereçou um olhar para a gueixa que estava ao lado da noiva, e deu um sorriso sincero:

\- Mais uma vez, Suzuran, foi um prazer!

Virou-se com seu caminhar decidido, afastado do grupo do Tenjin-ya. Antes de saltar para sua embarcação, despediu-se do irmão, mas antes perguntou:

\- Ginji, ainda estou finalizando a programação cultural da semana de festival de verão deste ano, gostei muito da apresentação desta gueixa, você me passaria o contato dela?

Ginji olhou o irmão um tanto desconfiado:

\- Não sabia que você se interessava pela arte das gueixas, que eu saiba você sempre as considerou fúteis e desnecessárias… O que está planejando?

Ranmaru fechou o semblante perante a intromissão do irmão, respondendo secamente:

\- São novos tempos irmão… E o público sempre pede nas avaliações que convidemos gueixas para o festival, por que não atende-los? Não entendo o que está tentando insinuar, meu interesse é estritamente profissional.

\- Se você diz…

Ginji então fez uma reverência e voltou a caminhar de volta ao seu grupo de amigos após seu irmão embarcar. Trazia um sorriso no rosto, será que o interesse de seu irmão na doce Suzuran era meramente profissional?


	3. FESTIVAL DE VERÃO EM ORIO-YA

Suzuran não conseguia conter a exclamação de contentamento ao avistar o complexo de Orio-ya emoldurado pelo azul turquesa do mar. Era uma pousada majestosa, não tão grande como o seu amado Tenjin-ya, mas se espalhava horizontalmente por muitos metros com toda a elegância que um resort à beira mar deveria ter.

Ela já viajara muito em sua carreira, conhecia quase todos Hachiyos, mas não tivera oportunidade de ir ao sul. Ouvira sobre a fama das praias, de um azul transparente à águas mornas; da deliciosa comida dos restaurantes à beira mar, os momentos únicos e românticos das amigas que diziam que o amor florescia no litoral… Ouvia sempre notícias do maravilhoso festival de verão, mas seu líder nunca se interessara em convidar serviços de gueixas para apresentar-se durante os vários dias em que todos os olhos do Reino Oculto se dirigiam para o sul.

Devido a este alarde em torno da seriedade de Ranmaru e seu desinteresse pelo entretenimento e arte das gueixas, não foi sem surpresa que há cerca de um mês, Suzuran recebeu um convite formal do Hachiyo do Sul para ser uma das atrações do festival daquele ano.

No momento do convite, ela ainda estava no Tenjin-ya, refletindo sobre seu futuro, quando ao acordar três dias depois do casamento de Aoi e Odanna, recebeu junto ao café da manhã a carta com a elegante e masculina caligrafia daquele homem um tanto reservado.

O festival duraria dez dias, e ele a pagaria por quinze, para chegar um pouco antes e participar das reuniões de organização, e se quisesse, para utilizar as instalações de lazer do hotel após o encerramento do festival para seu descanso. Suzur achou muito generosa a oferta de pagamento e de hospitalidade, sentiu seu coração se aquecer por sua arte ter causado tão boa impressão a ponto de mudar a opinião de Ranmaru sobre as performances das gueixas.

De acordo com a proposta descrita na carta, ela apresentaria-se todos os dias, para grupos seletos, ora dança, ora tocando shamizen. Participaria também de algumas cerimônias de chá (haviam muitas reservas de casais que aproveitavam o festival para ficar noivos e as cerimônias de chá eram muito demandadas por esse motivo), além de apresentações para todo público no primeiro e no último dia do festival.

Se ela decidisse ir, estaria muito ocupada, preparando-se, paramentando-se, ensaiando e se apresentando. Este convite veio em boa hora para Suzuran, que ainda trazia o coração pesado de dúvida, ficaria no Tenjin até sua partida para Orio-ya e depois decidiria seu destino.

Quando terminou de ler a carta, perdeu-se em pensamentos, segurando-a ao peito. Aquele homem era mesmo uma caixa de surpresas! Ao lembrar-se do ayakashi de lindos olhos azuis, Suzuran sentiu seu coração mudar o ritmo… Estava ansiosa, não poderia falhar, sabia que ele era extremamente exigente, daria o seu melhor para o festival ser um sucesso. Parecia uma adolescente de novo, cheia de entusiasmo com a nova empreitada.

Ao se levantar, compartilhou com Aoi a notícia que foi convidada para o festival de Orio-ya, e estava muito feliz. Aoi sorriu e disse misteriosa:

\- É, você realmente causou um impacto em Ranmaru.

Suzuran fingiu não perceber o tom de duplo sentido na voz de sua querida "irmãzinha", e respondeu cheia de inocência:

\- Sabendo que ele não interessava-se pela arte das gueixas, fico muito feliz por ser a primeira a representar nossa tradição nas terras do sul.

Aoi falou brincalhona:

\- É uma terra muito bonita, com ayakashis trabalhadores e amáveis. Mas, tenha cuidado, não vá ficar encantada com a "paisagem" de Orio-ya, pode ser que você decida ficar lá por um tempo indeterminado.

Aoi disse dando uma piscadela. Suzuran sentiu seu rosto ruborizar completamente, "por que isso está acontecendo com tanta frequência ultimamente?" A moça então respondeu desconcertada:

\- Não há chances disso acontecer Aoi, você sabe que tenho uma dívida com seu avô, meu propósito é retornar ao Reino Humano em breve.

Aoi agora parecia ter o semblante mais preocupado:

\- Suzuran, você não deve nada ao meu avô, ele só queria que você fosse feliz, assim como eu… Perceba, até para mim ele fez arranjos para ficar no Reino Oculto, por que acha que ele desejaria que você ficasse no Reino Humano, que é tão hostil para os ayakashis? Vovô gostaria de ver você seguir a vida, encontrar um amor, casar-se… E algo me diz que um certo Inugami interessou-se em muitos mais coisas do que suas habilidades como gueixa.

\- Aoi! Você está imaginando coisas, o convite foi estritamente profissional e formal, Ranmaru não está em busca de outros serviços. Na capital, todas conhecem sua fama de não se interessar e envolver-se com ninguém. Não crie histórias impossíveis na cabeça! Sobre o Reino Humano, vou pensar no que você falou, mas não prometo nada!

A humana ficou pensativa um minuto, e falou, ainda séria:

\- A vida de Ranmaru mudou muito com o sucesso da cerimônia, Suzuran, e mesmo antes, quando estava sob todo stress que aquela responsabilidade lhe causava, mesmo sendo ríspido e sério, eu te digo, ele sempre teve um bom coração! Eu tive a pior das primeiras impressões dele, mas nos momentos que eu mais necessitei, ele foi de grande apoio. Acho que após toda a crise que passou por cem anos, ele está se abrindo. Certamente o clima em Orio-ya estará muito mais agradável do que em minha estada. Aproveite, e se tiver oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor, permita-se, ele é alguém que vale a pena conhecer…

Suzuran ainda estava perdida em lembranças, quando sua condução se aproximava da área de desembarque em Orio-ya. Para sua surpresa, o Grande Chefe da pousada a esperava pessoalmente com seus cabelos ruivos esvoaçando com a brisa marítima, mais acobreados do que nunca sob o sol do dia. Sentiu o coração acelerado, não esperava ser recebida por ele pessoalmente, seu rosto queimava, estava desconcertada. Precisava se recompor antes de desembarcar.

Quando a embarcação finalmente atracou, dirigiu-se à escada, e foi descendo de forma delicada e elegante. O Hachiyo a esperava, concentrado. Ao aproximar-se, ele falou sério, fazendo uma referência e oferecendo a mão para ajudá-la a descer o último degrau:

\- Seja bem vinda a Orio-ya, Suzuran!

Terminando o desembarque e recompondo a postura, fez uma referência e respondeu sorrindo:

\- Muito obrigada Ranmaru-sama, seu hotel é belíssimo! Fico encantada pela oportunidade de finalmente conhecer as terras do sul. Prometo fazer o meu melhor para que o festival seja um sucesso!

Ele mantinha o semblante sério, mas amigável, a convidou para acompanhá-lo e a levou à recepção do hotel onde recomendou que lhe tratassem com os melhores serviços, pois era uma artista importante para o festival.

Nene e Hideyoshi desdobraram-se em cuidados com a mulher que não tinha dificuldade em despertar a simpatia de todos. Hatori, galante como sempre, sorria e conversava perguntando como estavam todos no Tenjin-ya, seu tom de voz e sorriso sempre com um toque de flerte que não passou despercebido por Ranmaru. O Inugami preparava-se para se retirar, mas lançou-lhe um um olhar pouco amigável. Antes de retirar-se, o Grande Chefe disse à gueixa:

\- Sinta-se à vontade em nosso hotel Suzuran, meus empregados te mostrarão seu quarto. Descanse um pouco, coma alguma coisa, assim que resolver alguns assuntos urgentes, te apresentarei as instalações.

A mulher sorriu de maneira muito encantadora, roubando todos olhares para si e disse com delicadeza:

\- Vocês são todos muito hospitaleiros, tenho certeza que terei uma estadia muito feliz! Aguardarei por Ranmaru-sama para conhecer as instalações e receber as orientações para o festival. Vamos dar nosso melhor!

A mulher lançou um olhar afetuoso para o Inugami, em seguida foi levada para seu quarto por Nene. Ranmaru seguiu para seu escritório juntamente com Hatori e Hideyoshi, existiam muitos detalhes para fechar para a abertura do festival que aconteceria em dois dias com várias atrações. O Tengu tinha um sorriso de quem estava planejando algo enquanto acompanhava seu chefe, o que não lhe passou despercebido:

\- O que foi Tengu, que sorrisinho estranho é esse?

\- Ranmaru, estava com ciúmes da gueixa, não estava? Tenho certeza que se pudesse, me mataria na hora.

\- Não preciso esperar para te matar caso continue com essas insinuações nada profissionais! Suzuran é uma artista que convidei para contribuir com o sucesso de nosso festival!

Sabendo do temperamento de seu chefe, Hatori resolveu não testar mais a sorte… No fim, sussurrou para si mesmo:

\- Claro, ignore o destino que está se revelando bem diante de seus olhos.

O Tengu gargalhava divertido, pensando que seu chefe não tinha mesmo a menor ideia de que fora fisgado pelo charme da bela gueixa.


	4. FESTIVAL DE VERÃO EM ORIO-YA parte II

Suzuran havia se acomodando e tomando um banho rápido para relaxar o corpo depois da viagem. Vestiu o lindo yukata do hotel, que estava cuidadosamente reservado para ela no armário. Azul celeste era uma cor que ela não costumava usar muito, mas achou de muito bom gosto seu acabamento com um obi cor-de rosa (sua cor favorita). Olhou-se no espelho para arrumar os cabelos, e achou que aquela cor realçou seus cabelos. Decidiu prender-lhes a metade, colocando um de seus adereços: uma cascata de pequenas flores minúsculas, que saíam de uma presilha e caiam pela lateral de seus cabelos, quase alcançando os ombros. Fez uma maquiagem suave, apenas dando um aspecto saudável ao rosto e aos lábios, realçando sua aparência feminina e jovial. Escutou uma batida leve na porta, seguida por uma voz suave de mulher:

-Senhorita, nosso mestre pediu que lhe servíssemos o almoço, deseja que seja agora?

Ao ouvir a delicada oferta da refeição, Suzuran percebeu que com tanta ansiedade e excitação com a novidade do hotel, esquecera-se até mesmo de se alimentar. De fato estava faminta!

-Por favor, adoraria almoçar agora!

A jovem serviçal pediu licença e se adentrou ao aposento, colocando uma travessa coberta sobre a pequena mesa. Suzuran se assentou e imediatamente levantou a tampa, se maravilhando com os aromas e a beleza da exótica refeição de frutos do mar misturada com frutas tropicais.

-Nossos chefs prepararam sua especialidade, estão muito empolgados por você ser amiga da senhorita Aoi! Assim que terminar, trarei a sobremesa, sinta-se em casa!

A ayakashi não imaginava o quanto frutos do mar eram saborosos, a culinária dos chefs de Orio-ya parecia ter um toque de juventude e ousadia que ela sentia nos pratos que Aoi cozinhava… pensava em como sua amiga deixou sua marca com sua breve passagem pelo Sul. Ao terminar, experimentou a sobremesa gelada à base de manga, uma fruta abundante naquela terra, a textura e o sabor eram maravilhosos!

Ranmaru tentava a muito custo se concentrar na reunião estratégica para acertar os últimos detalhes da logística do evento que já estava tão próximo, mas a provocação de Hatori o deixara sem lugar. Por que sentiria ciúmes de uma mulher que mal conhecia? Maldito tengu que via segundas intenções em tudo!

Havia o escutado sussurrar para si que ele estava negando-se a enxergar o próprio destino à sua frente, que tipo de afirmação era aquela? Quais histórias este empregado maluco estava inventando em sua cabeça? Apesar de tudo, Hatori era um excelente chefe de recepção, e contava com sua competência e carisma para receber os hóspedes que começariam a chegar amanhã, às vésperas do evento, para já se acomodarem e estarem descansados no festival.

Precisava agilizar a reunião para levar a sua convidada para conhecer o complexo, dizia a si mesmo que era uma cortesia profissional, uma amostra da hospitalidade do sul, mas nem ele mesmo sabia por que tinha se oferecido para fazer isto, já que não era uma prática sua, nem com os hóspedes mais ricos e importantes. Entretanto, agora não poderia dar o braço a torcer, não voltaria atrás dando mais motivos de especulação para Hatori, agiria naturalmente, era um bom plano…

Não que ele não gostasse da ideia, tendo os dias tão cheios de trabalho, estar na companhia de uma mulher bela e doce como Suzuran, seria uma pausa na correria, uma pausa até mesmo bem vinda… Ultimamente, depois de tirar o peso da cerimônia dos ombros, permitia-se vez ou outra pequenos prazeres, como caminhar pelo vilarejo próximo ao porto, ver o pôr do sol na praia, mergulhar nas termas do hotel - tarde da noite depois de tudo sob controle… conhecer pessoas novas podia ser um prazer adicionado a esta lista, definitivamente sim!

Oooi, chefe, o que você tinha mesmo para nos dizer?

Ranmaru de repente voltou de seus devaneios assustado com a chamada de atenção de Hideyoshi e respondeu ao ayakashi macaco rispidamente:

Ei! Só por que te promovi não vai achar que te dei liberdade de falar assim comigo!

Hatori ria discretamente do colega que ficou um tanto acuado perante a resposta brava de seu chefe, disfarçando para não ser notado e ter a bronca estendida para si, mas essa distração para ele tinha nome… e ele tinha plantado direitinho a sementinha na mente de seu chefe… quem sabe, mesmo tão obtuso, ele despertasse para viver um pouco de romance?

Alegando ir logo ao assunto de interesse, Ranmaru passou para os dois a programação final, com as tarefas de organização que a equipe de Hatori assumiria, a partir daquela noite, atenção seria dobrada no setor de recepção. O pequeno chefe de Orio-ya por sua vez, precisava dividir com Ranmaru a supervisão geral de todos ultimos detalhes que faltavam, tanto de todos departamentos do hotel - supervisionando cada um de suas lideranças - bem como da programação cultural, recebendo e encaminhando os artistas, e preparando vários acontecimentos simultâneos dentro do hotel.

Sem se prolongar na reunião - até mesmo um pouco apressado, o inugami dispensou seus subordinados para que sem demora se dedicassem aos últimos ajustes para o evento. Levantou-se um tanto afoito, e para seguir para os aposentos da gueixa, mas parou, pensou… "Por que estou com tanta pressa? Não há motivo para isto…" Respirou fundo, acalmou seu ritmo, e seguiu altivo como sempre pelos corredores do hotel.

Percebeu que uma funcionária da recepção acabara de sair com o prato de sobremesa. Esperou um pouco à porta, dando tempo para que a moça se compusesse, e bateu na porta com seu toque energético característico.

Logo após fazer sua higiene bucal e retocar a maquiagem, Suzuran ouviu um outro toque à porta, menos suave e mais decidido. Provavelmente era Ranmaru-sama para o prometido tour pelas instalações do hotel, seria prática corriqueira no Orio-ya o grande chefe fazer uma visita guiada com hóspedes? Seu coração disparou com a perspectiva dele estar lhe oferecendo uma atenção especial, e um desconcerto e ansiedade tomou conta dela… "Suzuran, controle-se, não sei por que tenho ficado tão nervosa na presença desse inugami, já convivi com tantas pessoas poderosas, dancei em eventos tão grandes, por que tanta ansiedade?"

Fato é, que desde que recebera o convite, Ranmaru e seus olhos azuis povoavam-lhe a mente, ficava recordando seu diálogo no Tenjin-ya, e as falas de Aoi sobre ele, as vezes uma esperança lá no fundo, de que ele se sentia atraído por ela, começava a nascer. Ela sufocava logo estes pensamentos… "ilusões não lhe fariam nenhum bem", e tentava focar no aperfeiçoamento dos números que apresentaria e na elaboração de figurinos e adereços adequados para dar a dramaticidade certa a cada apresentação.

A gueixa respirou fundo e seguiu para a porta, tentando abrir da maneira mais casual possível, e se deparou com Ranmaru e sua presença marcante, em vestes azuis celeste como as dela. Seus cabelos em tom ferrugem, cascateavam pelos ombros, e a brisa agradável do mar que refrescava os corredores do hotel, os movimentavam, dando-lhe um ar mais jovial do que naquela noite de casamento no Tenjin-ya. Ele fez uma menção, um pouco sério, e falou num tom profissional:

Senhorita, está pronta para conhecer Orio-ya?

Ela sorriu com sinceridade dizendo:

Será um prazer!

Aquele sorriso pareceu arrefecer um pouco da rigidez de Ranmaru. Suzuran percebeu seus ombros mais relaxados, e o semblante menos fechado. Naquele momento, para ela, ele parecia, na verdade, um pouco tímido. Seria possível, que um homem daquela estirpe, estava tendo problemas de inibição para lidar com uma mulher? Este pensamento manteve um sorriso afetuoso em seu rosto. Ele então quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

-Me siga por aqui…

E caminhou pelo longo corredor sem pressa, mantendo-se ao lado de Suzuran em um ritmo tranquilo, como quem passeasse por um território novo, coisa que não lhe era nada familiar. Tendo se acostumado a ser o grande-chefe, e sempre dar ordens, puxar conversas informais não era seu forte, nem mesmo nas reuniões tão formais dos Hachiyos, acostumou-se a conversar apenas sobre negócios, ganhou fama de alguém avesso à diversão. De qualquer forma, tentou praticar a conversa informal:

\- A senhorita se formou como gueixa na capital? Não me lembro de você nos eventos em que estive...

\- Já faz um bom tempo que não vou a Youto, há muito vivo no reino humano.

\- No reino humano? Mas o que uma gueixa ayakashi faria em um território tão hostil?

\- Bom, eu sempre tive o desejo de morar lá por questões pessoais, mas um contratempo acelerou minha partida…

Ranmaru calou-se pensativo, olhando-a com uma certa curiosidade, incerto se devia ou não perguntar, se seria indiscreto querer saber o que seria tão grave a ponto dela abandonar o mundo ayakashi… Suzuran - empática como sempre - leu a dúvida em seu rosto e respondeu a questão não verbalizada:

\- Um homem de uma família poderosa pagou uma grande quantia à casa de gueixas onde eu trabalhava e decidiram entre si que eu era sua propriedade e queriam me obrigar a casar com seu filho…

\- O quê? Mas ainda praticam algo tão ultrapassado na capital? Comprar uma mulher? Não há quantia que compre uma vida? Especialmente uma artista como você, transformada em um enfeite aos caprichos de algum herdeiro rico?

Suzuran percebeu a indignação de Ranmaru perante seu conflito do passado, o que lhe aqueceu o coração. Então suavizou o semblante com um sorriso doce lhe dizendo:

\- Infelizmente ainda é uma prática comum na capital, onde somos tratadas como objetos…

\- Não consigo conceber que tipo de homem precisa comprar uma mulher para obrigá-la a casar com ele. Eu nunca aceitaria um relacionamento assim!

-Não acredito que o senhor precisaria de tais artifícios para conseguir alguém para se casar… Mas no final, tudo correu bem. Odanna-Sama intercedeu por mim, e apesar de atacarem o Tenjin-ya, ele conseguiu que eu chegasse em segurança ao mundo humano.

\- Me parece ter sido uma situação realmente grave. Se me permite perguntar, por que o mundo humano?

\- Tenho uma ligação afetiva com o mundo aparente, pois fui criada por um humano.

-Um humano?

\- Sim, Sr. Tsubaki Shiro…

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Ranmaru fez uma cara de surpresa misturada com irritação, seu rosto ficou um pouco vermelho, o que fez Suzuran não resistir e rir da situação.

-Por que você está rindo?

\- É que esta é a mesma cara que meu irmão faz quando o nome do senhor Shiro é mencionado…

Ranmaru abriu a boca para responder, e se controlou para não causar uma impressão grosseira em Suzuran, ela apenas replicou divertida:

-Já sei! Não devo te comparar com aquela aranha rabugenta… não é? Mil desculpas, apesar de algumas semelhanças de temperamento, de fato vocês são diferentes…

Como um passe de mágica, ela conseguiu dissolver toda irritação dele com sua doçura e espontaneidade… Será que as gueixas eram treinadas também para fazerem isso tão naturalmente? Ele ainda olhava para o rosto dela com admiração, sem saber o que dizer, então percebeu que estavam às portas da casa de banho quando Tokihiko abriu as portas e lhes deu as boas vindas:

-Boa tarde grande mestre, senhorita!

-Tokihiko, esta é senhorita Suzuran, uma gueixa da capital que veio para ser uma das atrações culturais do nosso festival de verão.

\- Sim! Me lembro de você do casamento de Odanna-sama e Aoi! Você é irmã de Akatsuki, não é? Como estão todos no Tenjin-ya, você veio de lá?

\- Boa tarde! Vim direto do Tenjin-ya, estava passando umas férias por lá, revendo os amigos. Todos estão muito bem. Trouxe uma carta de Shizuna para o senhor, quando terminar de desfazer as malas, mando te entregar.

O mestre das termas pareceu muito emocionado com a notícia, e sem saber o que dizer, Ranmaru então pigarreou chamando-lhe a atenção e pedindo que explicasse à Suzuran as especificidades das termas de Orio-ya.

Após às termas, visitaram cada espaço do hotel, conversando com os funcionários, familiarizando-se com eles. Terminaram a visita no terraço do hotel com vista para o mar.

-Aqui é meu lugar favorito de Orio-ya, a vista do oceano e o silêncio... Durante todo século passado, nunca tinha parado para pensar em como esse lugar é agradável, mas depois da cerimônia, tenho percebido mais o que realmente me agrada…

Ela o olhava absorta, contra o azul do mar que deixava seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes e claros. Ele então quebrou um pouco o encantamento interrompendo os devaneios dos dois:

\- Bom, mas creio que você não está aqui interessada em me ouvir divagando. Você deve estar cansada, vou liberá-la para aproveitar nossas dependências, descansar. Se quiser ensaiar, te cederei um dos salões de eventos que não será ocupado até depois de amanhã, que é o dia do evento. Tenho certeza que você deve ter trazido seus próprios quimonos, mas fique à vontade para usar alguns da coleção do hotel, basta pedir à nossa chefe de recepção, Nene, e ela te acompanhará e te ajudará a vestí-los. Acho imporante para o evento, que durante os dias do festival você permaneça paramentada como gueixa... Creio que por agora é isso. Aproveite o hotel amanhã, descanse, e depois de amanhã, na abertura do festival, ao pôr do sol, você apresentará sua dança no palco principal.

Suzuran assentiu, mais séria que antes, ao perceber que sem querer Ranmaru havia entrado de repente no "modo profissional". Ele devia fazer isto bastante, uma vez que comandava um hotel tão movimentado, e governava toda região. Provavelmente era tão ocupado como Odanna-sama. Olhou para ele com carinho dizendo:

-Darei meu melhor, Ranmaru-sama! Vou aceitar amanhã o acesso à sala de eventos para fazer o ensaio geral da dança de abertura. Se os músicos do festival já estiverem por aqui, gostaria de ensaiar com eles, para passar os detalhes das músicas específicas das danças tradicionais que apresentarei.

-Sim senhorita! Tudo que precisar será arranjado. Agora preciso voltar para reunir-me com outros chefes de equipe, vou te escoltar ao seu quarto.

-Se o senhor não se importa, gostaria de ficar um pouco mais aqui, apreciando a paisagem.

Ranmaru a olhou pensativo, será que havia sido rude com ela para que ela de alguma forma? Fez uma reverência:

-Claro, sinta-se em casa, se precisar de qualquer coisa, peça a qualquer funcionário que te acompanhe ao meu escritório.

Assim, se retirou rumo ao hotel, deixando Suzuran com a paz da paisagem de mar com sol poente, a brisa agradável do mar, antes de entrar pela porta, olhou para trás, e seus olhares se cruzaram mais uma vez.

O sol tocando no mar, parecia uma bola de fogo pintando as águas, as ondas tinham um ritmo suave e tranquilo. O coração da moça entretanto, destoava-se completamente da paisagem, batia um pouco mais acelerado, e ao mesmo tempo com uma certa angústia por não ter aceitado a escolta dele até seu quarto, brindando-a com mais alguns minutos de sua companhia. Realmente, ele não era nada que sua fama pregava, na verdade, Suzuran achava cada vez mais agradável estar na presença dele, desvendando aos poucos seus mistérios.


	5. FESTIVAL DE VERÃO EM ORIO-YA parte III

O dia seguinte a sua chegada passou-se tranquilo para Suzuran. Orio-ya era um hotel muito confortável, com funcionários hospitaleiros e serviços de excelência. A região era belíssima! A moça ainda se sentia extasiada sempre que passava por algum dos corredores com paredes de vidro e vista para o mar.

Na noite anterior, depois do tour com Ranmaru, decidiu tomar um banho relaxante nas termas… ela não entendia muito bem o motivo, talvez fosse por sua autoridade, ou pela responsabilidade que ele depositava nela (que já não se apresentava há tanto tempo). Mas o fato era que se sentia nervosa perto dele, como se estivesse sempre ruborizada e calculando o que falar para causar uma melhor impressão… _"Preciso parar com isto e agir naturalmente! Vai dar tudo certo, desde que eu dê meu melhor"_.

O banho quente e aromático realmente a relaxou, tentava não pensar em nada e só descansar, mas vez ou outra, o rosto, especialmente o par de olhos azuis profundos do inugami, retornavam aos seus pensamentos. Decidiu não lutar contra isto, afinal, alguns devaneios não fariam mal.

Dormiu profundamente, depois de um dia tão ativo e cheio de novidades, e acordou muito animada a se preparar para o festival que começaria no dia seguinte. Tomou o delicioso desjejum no seu quarto, preparado novamente pelos chefs gêmeos de Orio-ya - anotou mentalmente que iria cumprimentá-los pessoalmente pela generosidade.

Decidiu vestir um de seus yukatas, de seda pura, mais luxuoso, que guardava para ocasiões especiais. Era uma linda combinação de cor de rosa claro com acabamento verde água. Dirigiu-se a recepção para pedir ao pequeno mestre para providenciar a sala que Ranmaru prometera e checar a disponibilidade dos músicos. Combinou com Nene para logo depois do almoço, visitar a coleção de quimonos do hotel e escolher o que usaria na abertura do festival. Achou que além de dar sorte, seria um sinal de consideração com seus anfitriões vestir algo de sua terra.

O dia decorreu tranquilo e produtivo, entre ensaios e preparativos. Os músicos executaram maravilhosamente a música que ela desejava para sua dança com os leques, que escolheu para apresentar na abertura. A coleção de quimonos de Orio-ya era das coisas mais lindas que já vira, tecidos suntuosos, bordados e padrões de estampa inacreditáveis. Escolheu um que achou perfeito para o primeiro dia do festival.

Somente no final do dia, quando ia se recolher para os aposentos, tomar um banho, fazer uma refeição leve e dormir, se encontrou com o grande chefe do hotel. Ranmaru foi até o pequeno salão que utilizavam para os ensaios, sem chegar a tempo de ver sequer um trecho da dança ou da música. Suzuran ficou feliz, pois queria que tudo fosse uma surpresa - torcia que agradável - para seu anfitrião tão generoso!

\- Senhorita Suzuran, boa noite!

\- Boa noite!

Respondeu a gueixa fazendo uma leve saudação com a cabeça. O inugami prosseguiu entregando-lhe uma folha de papel:

\- Aqui está a programação de amanhã e do dia seguinte do festival. Amanhã, a abertura será à tarde, a senhorita abrirá o festival no palco principal. Logo após haverá o desfile de dois barcos alegóricos, que sairão dos dois extremos opostos do hotel, se encontrando em frente ao palco. No dia seguinte, a senhorita estará escalada para duas cerimônias do chá: uma pela manhã e outra logo depois do almoço. O restante da tarde está livre. Só para adiantar, no dia seguinte, chegarão grupos de empresários, que vem para o festival mas aproveitam para fecharem negócios em reuniões privadas, ainda estou aguardando confirmação da apresentação cultural que irão solicitar, mas a senhorita estará escalada para se apresentar para estes grupos.

Suzuran sorriu docemente, apenas acolhendo todas orientações de Ranmaru, ele parecendo perceber que entrou em um modo "grande-chefe", desconcertou-se um pouco, e pareceu ficar constrangido. Ela segurou-se para manter a expressão neutra, mas achava fofo quando aquele homem tão altivo parecia ficar tímido. Ele então concluiu mais brandamente:

\- Esta programação está adequada para senhorita? Há algo que necessite ser preparado? Deseja que eu faça alguma mudança no cronograma?

Ela o olhou afetuosa como sempre e respondeu:

\- Está tudo perfeito! Sinto-me muito honrada de ser a primeira atração de um festival tão importante para seu estabelecimento, espero não decepcioná-lo! Sobre os dias seguintes, posso atender às cerimônias, com todo prazer, e aguardarei as solicitações para as próximas apresentações.

Suzuran observou a expressão de Ranmaru suavizar, imaginava o quanto ele devia ficar tenso com tanto trabalho e para organizar um evento deste porte e tão longo, e admirou o poder de realização daquele homem. Perdida o observando, lembrou-se que precisava descansar para ter um bom desempenho no dia seguinte. Ainda sorrindo, perguntou de maneira meiga:

\- Ranmaru-sama, isto é tudo por enquanto?

Ele respondeu com tranquilidade:

\- Sim, creio que a senhorita precisa se recolher, amanhã será um dia muito ocupado para nós todos.

Ela falou com um toque de preocupação:

\- O senhor também devia descansar, faz pouco tempo que cheguei, mas me parece que tende a tomar todas responsabilidades sobre si… as vezes é preciso descansar também, afinal, sua equipe é maravilhosa! O senhor pode às vezes delegar o trabalho e se permitir relaxar um pouco…

Ao olhar seu rosto sério, Suzuran temeu ter ultrapassado algum limite, mas então, um traço de sorriso muito discreto se formou no rosto bonito do inugami, e ele respondeu:

\- Vou pensar nisso… Boa noite senhorita, amanhã será um dia de sucesso!

Ela sorriu leve e feliz:

\- Boa noite, Ranmaru-Sama.

Fez uma reverência e saiu em direção ao seu quarto, para seu descanso merecido.

Ranmaru acordou cedo, finalmente se iniciaria o festival de verão pelo qual trabalhou tanto. Tocado pelo conselho de Suzuran, havia se recolhido mais cedo no dia anterior, realmente, seria bom recuperar as energias depois de tanto trabalho e com tanto mais à frente. A moça tinha razão: seus funcionários eram competentes o suficiente para que ele lhes entregasse as tarefas e confiasse.

Talvez há uns anos atrás, interpretaria a fala da convidada como insolência, seria ríspido com ela, mas depois da cerimônia, e de apaziguar sua consciência - se sentindo em dia com a alma de sua amada mestra Princesa Isso - traços de seu temperamento de menino haviam retornado, como uma dose maior de tolerância do que ele exercitara no último século.

Pensava também se era Suzuran quem o impedia de agir com rudeza, por causa daquele jeito meigo dela, que parecia sempre feliz com tudo. Aquele sorriso sincero e amoroso acalmava seu coração, e ao mesmo tempo, as vezes o agitava… isto era uma contradição que nem ele conseguia entender.

Saindo de seus aposentos, pôde admirar o lindo dia que nascia sobre o hotel, o sol despontava em um céu sem nuvens, prometendo um mar na plenitude de seu azul. Os funcionários haviam feito um bom trabalho na decoração, em toda parte, grandes lanternas de papel brancas e vermelhas se preparavam para iluminar a noite. As ruas entre os pavilhões do hotel, especialmente a principal, onde passaria o desfile de barcos alegóricos, estavam completamente tomadas por cordões com tiras de papel multicolorido que dançavam ao vento. Sinos de vento de cristal transparente, enfileiravam-se nas janelas e portas do hotel.

Ranmaru passou uma manhã ocupada, o hotel já estava cheio e prometia ficar lotado até o final do dia, o restaurante tinha muitas reservas para o almoço e outras refeições. E funcionários de todos os departamentos o procuravam de tempo em tempo para resolver pequenos detalhes da preparação final do festival. Não encontrava Suzuran nenhuma vez desde a noite anterior, estava ansioso por sua apresentação, apesar de tentar não deixar transparecer seu entusiasmo com aquilo tudo. Dizia para si mesmo que se tratava de empolgação com as inovações que isto traria ao evento.

Após o almoço, foi se preparar e vestir-se para a abertura do festival. Escolheu vestes tradicionais de gala para verão, de seda azul. Uma versão mais formal da que usava no dia a dia. Finalmente se direcionou aos assentos de honra de onde assistiria as apresentações da noite, com alguns convidados da capital e de outros Hachiyos.

Toda multidão presente fez silêncio quando a banda começou a tocar uma suave melodia. No centro do palco, com um quimono azul turquesa, uma linda gueixa se posicionava com um leque em cada mão. Usava um coque adornado com uma jóia incrustada de pedras azuis que cobriam-lhe a testa arrematando-se com uma linda pedra azul entre seus olhos.

Seus movimentos eram cheios de significados e sentimentos, a platéia estava imóvel, hipnotizada. Conforme dançava, as dobras da seda turquesa lembravam as ondas de um mar tranquilo. Ranmaru sentia uma nostalgia profunda, não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Como ela lembrava sua amada princesa Iso com as vestes daquela cor...

Ele começou a perceber no fundo de seu coração, por que se sentia bem na presença daquela moça quase desconhecida: seu sorriso doce e franco, sua voz melodiosa, sempre com algo bom a dizer, lembrava sua querida mestra, a qual sua vida quando criança dedicava a impressionar. Ficou profundamente emocionado com aquela performance impecável tecnicamente e esplendorosa no sentimento artístico. Imaginava como sua mãe adotiva teria gostado de ver aquela moça delicada, que parecia se agigantar no palco.

Estava tão envolvido emocionalmente na performance, que se surpreendeu com seu fim, queria ficar vendo-a dançando indefinidamente, não se cansaria nunca daquilo... Foi dado um intervalo para mudar a posição dos assentos dos convidados especiais, para assistirem o desfile de um espaço selecionado. Enquanto os funcionários cuidavam da logística, Ranmaru foi até os bastidores do palco cumprimentar Suzuran. Encontrou-a descendo devagar os degraus, estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudar a terminar. Ela corou e pareceu muito surpresa em vê-lo. Mesmo com tantas camadas de maquiagem, um leve rubor era perceptível. Quando a moça terminou os degraus, disse com sinceridade e disfarçando mal as emoções:

\- Senhorita! Parabéns pela performance! Fazia tempo que algo não me impressionava tanto!

A moça pareceu ficar um pouco mais tímida, talvez por que ele fosse sempre tão contido e sisudo, mas respondeu ainda mais ruborizada:

\- Fico muito feliz, Ranmaru-sama, por ter alcançado suas expectativas.

\- A senhorita superou em muito minhas expectativas, e ao julgar pelo comportamento do público, impressionou a todos! Parabéns! Devo congratulá-la também pela escolha do quimono, esta cor lhe caiu muito bem, me faz lembrar uma pessoa muito importante para estas terras e para mim, particularmente.

A moça o olhou, como quem esperasse que ele revelasse quem era aquela pessoa especial, ele percebendo disse:

Em outro momento, prometo te explicar sobre esta pessoa. Mas por agora, vim buscá-la para assistir o desfile dos barcos - uma tradição milenar do festival - na plateia VIP comigo. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer por esta performance emocionante!

Suzuran sorriu lisonjeada, e seguiu Ranmaru que seguia na frente abrindo caminho. Ele então parou e lhe ofereceu um assento, acomodando-se ao lado dela. Explicava o significado da procissão de barcos, e como os moradores e funcionários ensaiavam meses para aquele dia. Então fez uma pausa nas explicações, e falou abruptamente:

-Como amanhã você estará livre ao entardecer, aceitaria jantar comigo?Gostaria de levá-la para conhecer o vilarejo em torno do porto.

Seu coração estava disparado e se auto censurava por fazer aquele convite assim, de maneira tão descontextualizada. Por que agira assim, de maneira tão irracional? Atribuía isto ao sentimento de semelhança dela com sua mestra, mas havia no fundo também, uma necessidade de passar mais tempo ao lado daquela mulher intrigante, conhecer mais sobre ela. Enquanto ela o olhava no olhos, com seus impressionante olhos carmim, Ramaru começava a se sentir desconfortável, pensando se ultrapassara um limite. Ela então sorriu, e todo seu corpo relaxou em alívio.

\- Ficarei encantada em jantar com o senhor e conhecer mais de perto este oceano impressionante.

Ranmaru se sentiu entusiasmado com a expectativa de encerrar o dia seguinte, que seria muito trabalhoso, com momentos de lazer e descanso na companhia de Suzuran. O festival deste ano havia começado muito bem!


	6. PASSEIO AO PÔR DO SOL

Suzuran acordou muito animada, a abertura do festival foi um sucesso! O desfile majestoso lhe tirou o fôlego, estava encantada com a cultura das terras do Sul. Graças aos deuses sua dança havia impressionado tão bem o Grande-Chefe, que seu humor tão reservado tinha até mudado um pouco, surpreendentemente tudo isso acabou lhe rendendo um convite para jantar com ele no dia seguinte.

A gueixa não sabia dizer se o bom ânimo que sentia naquela manhã se devia à noite agradável de sono depois da sensação de missão cumprida, ao sol radiante que dava mostras de mais um belo dia de verão, ou da promessa de uma tarde agradável com o Hachiyo do Sul. Essa parte ao mesmo tempo fazia com que ela tivesse uma sensação de borboletas no estômago quase que incontrolável.

Decidiu tomar café junto aos outros hóspedes ao invés de recebê-lo no quarto. Ver a diversidade de ayakashis de toda parte do Kakuriyo lhe faria distrair um pouco da ansiedade de seu passeio à tarde. Hoje seria dia de atender duas cerimônias do chá, uma no final da manhã, e outra depois do almoço. Ainda teria tempo para se paramentar depois do café.

Como um agradável balneário de luxo, o salão de Orio-ya onde se servia o café da manhã era belíssimo e amplo. Chão de mármore rosado, extremamente polido, mesas de um corte simples e elegante com delicadas toalhas florais, todas enfeitadas com arranjos naturais delicados de plantas da região. A parede contrária à entrada era panorâmica, totalmente transparente, dando vista para a belíssima praia de infinito azul, ao longe se avistava uma pequena ilha. Suzuran se assentou em uma mesa junto à parede de vidro, para apreciar a paisagem enquanto comia. Terminando a refeição, retornou ao quarto, para com ajuda de funcionárias do hotel, se preparasse para o trabalho do dia.

Escolheu um quimono feminino e delicado, em seda azul marinho, com barrados formados por uma explosão de flores brancas com contornos rosa, vermelho e laranja, e algumas flores menores nas mesmas cores. Arrematou o conjunto com um obi de fundo dourado, estampado no mesma padrão de flores.

Nos cabelos, escolheu um coque simples em altura média, uma lateral adornada com belas orquídeas frescas em tons de rosa, e do outro lado, com quatro presilhas em forma de palitos dourados. Contra o tecido escuro, sua pele parecia branca como porcelana, mesmo com apenas uma maquiagem leve, pois os eventos de hoje não exigiam produção como do dia anterior. Delineou delicadamente os olhos, realçou os cílios e na boca, um batom coral completava o conjunto que resplandecia em beleza e delicadeza.

Cerca das nove e meia da manhã, se dirigiu à elegante e aconchegante sala de chás do hotel para organizar-se para cerimônia. A sala se localizava em um extremo do hotel, de forma que os eventos pudessem ser bem reservados. Seu chão era de madeira clara e abria-se completamente em portas tradicionais para uma varanda com vistas para a floresta de pinheiros no extremo do hotel. O local arborizado promovia um clima fresco à sala. Ao centro uma pequena mesa quadrada, e algumas almofadas em tom cru, além dos instrumentos tradicionais de confecção do chá, completavam o ambiente.

Às 10 horas em ponto, um casal adentrou-se, ambos usando yukatas leves de seda em cores claras, no estilo perfeito do verão. Eram jovens e pareciam felizes. Assentaram-se frente a frente, e Suzuran procedeu à cerimônia, servindo-lhes o chá de preferência e recolhendo-se ao canto da sala organizando os instrumentos. Para sua surpresa, o motivo daquela reunião discreta, era um romântico pedido de casamento, a jovem noiva chorou emocionada quando seu namorado lhe abriu uma caixa com um lindo anel de noivado. A gueixa também se emocionou com a alegria do casal e a declaração tão emocionada do rapaz! Na saída, parabenizou os dois e desejou-lhes sorte. Seu coração se agitava, esse tipo de alegria não parecia possível em sua vida. Fechou a sala, seguindo para o almoço e após, outra cerimônia, desta vez para um grupo de amigos que comemoravam negócios bem sucedidos.

Já entardecia quando ela finalmente fechara a sala de chá e seguia para o prédio principal para trocar de roupa em seu quarto, foi um dia leve, Suzuran gostava de servir as pessoas e estar presente em momentos de felicidade. Já estava chegando no hall, quando avistou Ranmaru dando uma bronca em Hatori na recepção. O tengu se encolhia nos fundos do balcão, parecia exagerar na dramaticidade do susto, para sensibilizar o chefe, que continuava a esbravejar. Ela riu consigo mesma, tendo se aproximado dele nestes últimos dias, sabia que apesar de ralhar tanto, o inugami tinha um coração generoso.

Hatori avistou Suzuran e sorriu, e pareceu ver nela alguma salvação. Ranmaru desviou o olhar para onde seu empregado olhava, e interrompeu a bronca:

\- Espero que você resolva esse problema ainda hoje, tengu! Ou vou e depenar!

\- Sim chefe! Farei o que for necessário imediatamente!

Ranmaru então seguiu pelo hall em direção à Suzuran e perguntou cordialmente:

\- Teve um dia agradável, senhorita?

\- Sim, foi um dia proveitoso de trabalho, já estava indo para meu quarto para me trocar para te acompanhar para o jantar.

Ranmaru pareceu um pouco desconcertado, refletindo sobre o que falar, e Suzuran apenas aguardava olhando o desconforto no rosto do grande-chefe de Orio-ya, até que ele falou:

\- Por que você não vai vestida assim? Creio que a maioria das pessoas do vilarejo nunca viram uma autêntica gueixa.

Então era isso, queria mostrar para seus conterrâneos um pouco da cultura tradicional? Se assim fosse, seria um prazer. Sentiu-se no fundo orgulhosa por ele querer desfilar com ela pelo porto. Será que este visual o agradava? Era um interesse profissional, ou ele sentia atração por ela? Sentindo que seus pensamentos tomavam um rumo perigoso, procurou se distrair deles.

\- Por mim não há nenhum problema, que horas Ranmaru-sama deseja sair?

\- Podemos sair agora? Já está entardecendo, gostaria que pudessemos ver o pôr do sol na praia.

\- Seria perfeito, estou pronta então!

Ranmaru então chamou Hyderoshi o encarregando de encerrar as atividades do dia de festival que já estavam sendo finalizadas. À noite, já estava tudo em ordem para espetáculos de artistas locais no palco externo e refeições no salão, nada que fugisse ao controle da equipe. Seguiram para os fundos do hotel, e embarcaram em uma das carruagens que transportavam os hóspedes para os arredores para turismo local.

O trajeto levava menos de dez minutos, e logo desembarcaram os dois em uma rua estreita à beira do mar, onde vários restaurantes em arquitetura tradicional de vários tamanhos atendiam os diversos turistas. Caminharam tranquilamente na calçada ao lado da praia, em silêncio. Suzuran estava extasiada com a beleza da paisagem e da arquitetura do local. O sol começou a se pôr, tingindo tudo de laranja, antes que ele se pusesse completamente, chegaram a um restaurante que parecia o mais elegante do local.

Foram recebidos por uma ayakashi sereia e seu marido, pareciam velhos conhecidos do Hachiyo.

\- Boa noite Ranmaru-sama! Que honra recebê-lo em nosso estabelecimento, o senhor e sua bela noiva!

Ranmaru engasgou mas se recompôs logo, falando um pouco mais sério do que o normal:

\- Esta senhorita é Suzuran, gueixa famosa da capital, ela é uma artista convidada para o festival de verão, não somos noivos.

O casal pareceu um pouco decepcionado, levaram Ranmaru e Suzuran a uma mesa com vista privilegiada da paisagem, provavelmente reservada para clientes especiais, no caminho comentaram com o inugami:

\- Seria muito bom se Ranmaru-sama tivesse uma dama tão bela como noiva, como governador das terras do sul, e grande-chefe de Orio-ya, uma companheira faria não só o senhor, mas todos cidadãos felizes, especialmente se fosse alguém tão bela!

Os anfitriões se retiraram deixando o par um tanto quanto desconcertado. Se assentaram frente a frente, no ambiente pouco iluminado artificialmente e completamente dourado pelo sol poente, dando um clima aconchegante ao lugar. Ranmaru falou um pouco sem graça:

\- Senhorita, peço desculpa pelo comportamento de nossos anfitriões, eles me conhecem desde criança, portanto, é de praxe que sempre que eu venha, se preocupem com meu estado civil.

\- Não precisa se desculpar, eu não me ofendo. Sempre observei os mesmos comentários ao redor de Odanna-sama no Tenjin-ya, parece-me que o estado civil de homens poderosos é um assunto muito comum em toda parte.

A moça arrematou a fala tranquila com um sorriso, o que acabou por quebrar o constrangimento de Ranmaru que agora se sentia muito mais relaxado. Outra mulher no lugar dela, lhe enviaria indiretas, ou indiscretamente faria parecer que eram um casal para provocar mais fofocas e conversas a respeito. Mas ela era tão diferente, sua elegância e delicadeza conseguiam desfazer qualquer situação embaraçosa, deixando tudo harmonioso. Estar em sua presença, descansava a cabeça cansada e o temperamento agitado do inugami, e cada vez mais ele gostava desta sensação.

Naquele clima despretensioso e confortável, viram o sol se pôr completamente. Ranmaru havia pedido de antemão um prato tradicional que era especialidade naquele restaurante. Quando escureceu, a anfitriã veio acender as lanternas, dando uma iluminação agradável ao ambiente. Ranmaru e Suzuran trocavam suas impressões sobre o dia, e sobre os hóspedes e eventos do hotel.

O prato principal chegou, junto a um coquetel levemente alcoólico que era considerado uma iguaria do verão no sul. Eles brindaram, e se serviram do delicioso peixe assado, que era especialidade da região. Ao terminar, Ranmaru disse a Suzuran que gostaria de levá-la para outro lugar para experimentar uma sobremesa famosa nos dias de calor. Os anfitriões os acompanharam até a saída, tinham um sorriso satisfeito, talvez ainda acreditassem que os dois fossem um casal.

Entraram caminhando em uma rua lateral, chegando a uma parte mais pobre da cidade, onde haviam barraquinhas com diversos produtos. Uma delas vendia uma tradicional "raspadinha" de gelo com calda de frutas, simples, mas delicioso no verão.

\- Esta era minha sobremesa favorita na infância, minha mestra trazia a mim e Ginji todos os anos para provarmos. O de ameixa é meu favorito! Você vai querer qual?

\- Ah, eu adoro cereja!

\- Um de ameixa e um de cereja, por favor!

Enquanto aguardavam a confeção da sobremesa, um grupo de quatro meninas que olhavam Suzuran extasiadas, criaram coragem e se aproximaram. Eram muito pequeninas, deviam ser filhas dos feirantes, tinham entre quatro e seis anos no máximo. Uma das mais velhas perguntou:

\- Moça, você é uma gueixa?

\- Sim, sou uma gueixa da capital…

\- Ohhhhhh!

Ranmaru apenas observava um pouco afastado enquanto pegava as sobremesas. As pequenas ayakashis pegavam no tecido do quimono de Suzuran impressionadas.

\- Eu também quero ser uma gueixa quando crescer!

\- Eu também!

\- Você poderia nos ensinar, moça?

Suzuran sorriu, e retirou de seus cabelos suas quatro presilhas de palitos dourados, presenteando cada menina com uma, ficando com os cabelos soltos adornados com as orquídeas apenas.

\- Quando vocês forem gueixas adultas, por favor usem esse pequeno presente!

As crianças saltitavam e sorriam ao coro de _"obrigada moça"_ , Ranmaru se aproximou entregando uma raspadinha para Suzuran, trazia também mais um para cada criança e o seu. Elas diziam em coro:

\- Obrigada Ranmaru-sama!

Vendo que seus pais as chamavam, voltaram-se mais uma vez para Suzuran e a menorzinha disse de maneira inocente:

\- Moça, você vai nos ensinar a nos tornamos gueixas?

A mais velha emendou:

\- Podia tanto haver uma escola de gueixas aqui no Sul!

Suzuran apenas sorria, sem saber o que responder. Uma das mães das crianças interrompeu-as antes de receberem qualquer resposta, desculpando-se com o Hachiyo e sua elegante acompanhante. Ranmaru parecia um pouco pensativo, olhar perdido no mar, e disse meio para si, um pouco para ela:

\- Não seria uma má ideia…

\- O que, Ranmaru-sama?

\- Você ter uma escola de gueixas para crianças aqui do Sul... sabe que temos pessoas muito pobres na região? Traria muito crescimento - disse virando-se para olhar nos olhos da gueixa - e você seria muito bem vinda para ficar em Orio-ya permanentemente.

Suzuran ficou desconcertada, ao mesmo tempo que era um sonho de aquecer o coração: ensinar as lindas crianças do sul sua arte... Entretanto, a dívida de gratidão que tinha para com Shiro a prendia no mundo humano, não sabia como responder. Não percebeu que ao levar a sobremesa à boca para ganhar tempo para resposta, sujou um pouco o rosto.

Ranmaru assertivo, disse que não estava fazendo um proposta e não queria constrangê-la, mas que todas as portas do Sul estavam abertas para ela, se ela desejasse.

\- O que você fez por estas crianças foi muito generoso, você as inspirou para a vida!

\- Não foi nada...

Suzuran agora encabulada, baixou o olhar perante os insistentes olhos de Ranmaru. Num gesto quase automático, ele então levou a mão ao rosto da gueixa, instintivamente, haviam se aproximado a ponto de dividirem seu espaço pessoal, como se fossem íntimos. Ele estava tão perto, quando se aproximaram assim? Os olhos azuis agora prescrutavam sua boca, como se julgasse o que devia fazer. Suzuran sentiu seus lábios entreabrirem-se instintivamente, a garganta secar, uma tentação a invadia - o que ele iria fazer? Então, de repente, ele limpou a calda de cereja de seu rosto com o polegar, distraindo-a do próprio desejo. De uma maneira mais descontraída, colocou uma mecha do cabelo da gueixa atrás de sua orelha, num gesto carinhoso, dizendo:

\- Muito obrigado por esta noite, Suzuran, você é muito generosa!

Ela apenas sorriu disfarçando sua agitação e o coração acelerado. Seguiram passeando de volta pela calçada, observando a lua crescente sobre o mar, enquanto voltaram em direção à carruagem. O dia seguinte seria um dia cheio! Voltaram para o hotel em um silêncio confortável, refrescando-se na brisa noturna. Despediram-se carinhosamente, cada um seguindo para seus aposentos.

Ao entrar no quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si, Suzuran finalmente se entregou ao sentimento de surpresa e excitação que a agitavam. Tirou os tamancos deixando-os na porta, seguiu para o seu futon, deitando-se olhando o teto… levou as mãos ao rosto, tocando aonde Ranmaru havia tocado… "ele ia mesmo me beijar?"

Escutou uma leve batida na porta, atendeu uma jovem camareira que lhe entregou um papel, na escrita elegante de Ranmaru que já conhecia:

 _ ** **"Senhorita Suzuran,****_

 _ ** **Mais uma vez obrigado pela companhia agradável!****_

 _ ** **Amanhã, você se apresentará em uma reunião de negócios, para um grande grupo da capital. Solicitaram que você toque Shamisen. A reunião é à tarde, e terá longa duração, portanto, estará livre para descansar e se preparar no período da manhã.****_

 _ ** **Tenha bons sonhos!****_

 _ ** **Ranmaru."****_

Suzuran segurou o papel junto ao peito, deitando-se novamente no futon... o que lhe reservaria o dia de amanhã?


	7. O PASSADO VOLTA A ASSOMBRAR

Ranmaru estava um pouco agitado ao adentrar-se no hotel junto a Suzuran - o que ele pensou que faria? Quase cedeu ao desejo irresistível de beijá-la! Sua doçura e bondade mexeram mais do que o normal com ele… Baixou demais a guarda, seria pelo coquetel que tomara no jantar?

Quando imaginava o que poderia ter ocorrido, seu coração se acelerava, imaginá-la em seus braços lhe causava uma sensação diferente, mas era difícil afastar aquelas imagens de sua mente. Não ajudou muito o casal do restaurante ficar especulando se eram noivos e falando das vantagens de se ter uma companheira. Sua mente, sem seu consentimento, agora ficava sugerindo imagens sobre o tema… e como um ayakashi adulto, responsável por um negócio estável, não convinha se deixar levar por tais insanidades.

Passou rapidamente pela recepção, a última coisa que precisava agora eram as piadinhas e insinuações de Hatori. Seguia para seu quarto quando se encontrou com Hideyoshi que lhe entregou as reservas para o dia seguinte. Um grande grupo de empresários do negócio de sedas e quimonos, os Ittan-Momen do Yahata-ya, chegariam de manhã e à tarde reservaram o grande salão de negócios para uma confraternização. Solicitaram bebidas e comes no local, nenhum serviço de entretenimento no entanto.

Para a sala ao lado, outro grupo de empresários faria uma reunião menor, gostariam de ter uma apresentação musical e serviço de chá. Era um grupo de hóspedes regulares de orio-ya, muito atenciosos, escalaria Suzuran para esta reunião.

Esboçou a programação e delegação de tarefas do dia seguinte em seu quarto e entregou ao pequeno chefe para repassá-las aos funcionários e artistas. Resolveu tomar um banho e deitar-se para descansar para o longo dia à frente. Deitou-se, com o pensamento na tarde agradável que passou com Suzuran, ainda encantado com sua beleza, seu perfume, sua generosidade. O sono logo o venceu, envolvido nas imagens daquele dia feliz.

Suzuran despertou tranquila. Em seus sonhos aquela noite, via Ranmaru se aproximando dela, sem se desviar, e a beijava delicadamente. Seu rosto corou ao se lembrar do que seu subconsciente ousou lhe mostrar… estaria gostando dele? Isso não seria nada conveniente, uma vez que em menos de 10 dias, ela partiria da pousada, e assim como nunca havia tido contato com ele, sairiam um da vida do outro por tempo indefinido.

Este pensamento a entristeceu, mas o que podia fazer além de aproveitar aqueles momentos felizes? O dinheiro que receberia era deveras generoso, mas, mais do que isso, fazia tempo que Suzuran não vivia momentos tão acolhedores e felizes.

Como teria a manhã livre, decidiu tomar um desjejum leve e mergulhar nas termas para relaxar e deixar sua pele macia e vistosa. Receberia um grupo importante para o Orio-ya e queria causar boa impressão. Escolheu um quimono vermelho, com bordados dourados, da coleção da pousada, finalizado com um obi dourado estampado em flores em tons de ouro velho. Fez um coque tradicional, adornado com ornamentos dourados e cascatas de pequenas flores brancas. Colocou impecavelmente a maquiagem de gueixa, como uma máscara branca adornada com lábios vermelho escarlate e olhos perfeitamente delineados.

Compareceu à sala reservada antes do horário, organizou tudo com perfeccionismo. Preparou seu Shamisen, e finalmente as funcionárias da recepção chegaram com o grupo de empresários e suas esposas e filhos. Suzuran tocou maravilhosamente, causando um silêncio da pequena platéia emocionada. Logo após, com ajuda das funcionárias, serviu o chá a todos. Durante a tarde entreteve o grupo com sua conversa inteligente e empática, chás e suas propriedades, e a bela música de seu instrumento. Todos ficaram extremamente bem impressionados com a artista de alta estirpe que foi reservada para seu encontro.

No decorrer da reunião Ranmaru e o pequeno chefe visitaram a sala, e também provaram do chá que a gueixa servia. O ancião do grupo elogiava o trabalho da pousada neste festival, e comentou com o grande chefe de Orio-ya, que nem mesmo nos tempos áureos da capital, conhecera uma gueixa que oferecesse um trabalho tão perfeito. Ranmaru sorriu, e olhou de soslaio para Suzuran. Ao sentir os olhos do inugami sobre si, o coração da moça disparou, mas ela disfarçou bem o calor em sua face, sob a personagem da elegante gueixa que envergava naquele momento. Por um milésimo de segundo, ela poderia jurar, que aquele olhar estava cheio de orgulho por ela.

Ele se retirou com parte da equipe para cumprimentar outros hóspedes que se reuniam nos vários salões de negócios do hotel, e Suzuran continuou com seu atendimento zeloso ao grupo. Ao final da tarde, a reunião foi encerrada, e os hóspedes deixaram o local agradecendo profundamente pelos momentos agradáveis e as belas lembranças que a gueixa os ajudou a construir.

Funcionários da limpeza organizavam o local, e Suzuran guardava os utensílios da cerimônia do chá e seus pertences. Já havia escurecido quando deixou a sala, um pouco depois dos outros funcionários. Cuidou de fechar tudo ao sair, deixou seu shamizem armazenado naquela sala, que tinha uma localização estratégica para os próximos dias.

O corredor estava vazio e silencioso, Suzuran seguia lentamente por ele, distraída, mas quando olhou para frente, seu corpo todo congelou ao ver o herdeiro de Yahata-ya, o homem que a havia comprado para casar-se, acelerando sua fuga para o reino comum. Como sincronia o homem também a viu, e um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto, em passos largos, caminhou em direção a ela, que paramentada como quimono tradicional não tinha para onde correr.

= Ora, ora, mas quem eu vejo aqui... minha propriedade que havia dado por perdida.

Ele falou puxando Suzuran abruptamente pelo pulso e a encostando na parede. A moça tremia de pavor, seu maior pesadelo voltava para assombrá-la. Ele a prendeu com sua pelve contra a parede, e com uma das mãos, tentava desamarrar o obi da gueixa que em desespero soltou um grito de socorro.

Violentamente ele lhe tapou a boca com a mão livre, enquanto a outra tentava abrir as camadas de tecido que compunham sua veste, desalinhando todo o quimono. Lágrimas de desespero começaram a sair de seus olhos, e sua vista embaçada não conseguiu enxergar de pronto o que afastou seu predador dela. No mesmo instante, sentiu um braço forte envolver seus ombros aconchegando-a em um peito masculino… era Ranmaru!

Quando seu campo de visão se estabilizou, Suzuran viu que o grande chefe segurava o abusador pelo pescoço, a garra do inugami perigosamente se enterrava sobre a jugular do rapaz suspenso contra a parede. Seus olhos demonstravam uma ferocidade e uma fúria que ela não imaginava haver em seu ser. Ele perguntou furioso:

\- O que você pensa que estava fazendo nos corredores do meu hotel, atacando uma convidada? Explique-se!

\- Isto não é da sua conta, Ranmaru, esta mulher me pertence, eu paguei por ela, e ela fugiu!

\- Então você é o ser patético que precisa comprar uma mulher para ter uma noiva?

Suzuran viu um pequeno fio de sangue surgir de onde o polegar de seu salvador segurava, um movimento apenas e ele desferiria um golpe fatal. Então, colocou a mão delicada sobre o braço de Ranmaru, olhando-o preocupada e falou com a voz trêmula e embargada de choro:

\- Senhor Ranmaru, por favor, não cometa um crime em seu hotel por minha causa!

Ele olhou para ela por um minuto, lágrimas copiosas descendo pelos olhos, um fio de sangue nos lábios devido à violência daquele animal… Seus olhos ao encará-la demonstravam a luta interna que ele travava, entre a fúria e o pedido de Suzuran. Vencido pelo poder amoroso da gueixa, ele soltou o outro homem que falou insolente:

\- Vejo que comprei uma prostituta ao invés de uma gueixa, que fugiu para me distrair e assim que teve oportunidade veio para essas terras caipiras se deitar com um gerente de uma pousada de segunda categoria!

Desta vez Suzuran, que soluçava de tanto chorar, não conseguiu segurar Ranmaru que deu um soco no rosto homem com tanta força, que o nocauteou jogando-lhe ao chão. Em seguida envolvendo-a com os dois braços e aconchegando-a ao peito. Neste meio tempo, escutando a confusão, Hatori e Hideyoshi chegaram correndo ao local. Seu chefe então ordenou, pegando Suzuran em seus braços:

\- Façam imediatamente o check out desta escória e todo seu grupo!

\- Você não pode fazer isto, seu inugami insolente, você não sabe da influência da minha família?

Hatori parecia confuso, olhando de Ranmaru para o rapaz nocauteado no chão.O grande chefe falou sem rodeios:

\- Abuso de mulheres fere o regimento interno do meu estabelecimento, sendo punido com expulsão imediata. Andem logo Hatori, Hideyoshi, quero todos fora imediatamente! Nene, mande gelo e alguma funcionária da recepção para meu quarto, peça também aos chefes da cozinha que entreguem lá um jantar leve para senhorita...

O homem arrogante ainda gritou:

\- Você me paga Ranmaru! Vou te processar e terá de devolver minha propriedade!

Ranmaru ainda virou-se mais uma vez para encará-lo, com a gueixa em seus braços, e respondeu:

\- A senhorita Suzuran não é minha nem sua, ela é uma mulher, não um objeto, se você não compreende isto, não merece nenhuma mulher, especialmente uma artista e uma pessoa como ela!

E se virou caminhando decidido em direção aos seus aposentos, deixando sua equipe resolver a situação obedecendo eficientemente suas ordens. Suzuran chorava com o rosto enterrado nas vestes do inugami, sentia tanta vergonha, medo, desespero perante a situação... Não conseguia controlar as lágrimas.

Depois de ter sido tão bem tratada em Orio-ya, como poderia trazer problemas a quem lhe recebeu tão bem? Não queria ser motivo de desonra para Ranmaru. Ainda tremia, mas o calor do corpo dele, a fazia se sentir confortável, de forma que o choque de adrenalina ia suavizando aos poucos. Ele seguia em silêncio, aparentemente sem saber o que dizer, ou talvez incomodado com os problemas que ela causou.

Chegando na porta de seu quarto, a colocou no chão, Suzuran não conseguia encará-lo. Ele abriu a porta, e então ela sentiu sua mão tocar de leve a dela, segurando-a e guiando para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta atrás dos dois. Ele então segurou-a debaixo do queixo, obrigando-a a encará-lo, quando olhou em seus olhos, a gueixa viu apenas genuína preocupação, seu coração se encheu de alívio e seus olhos de novas lágrimas.

Ele limpou as lágrimas com cuidado com uma mão, com a outra acariciava-lhe a cabeça. Seu olhar ficou mais preocupado ao olhar para sua boca. Suzuran sentia dor nos lábios, levou uma das mãos a ele e percebeu que ao tapar-lhe a boca com violência, seu agressor cortara seus lábios. Ranmaru a puxou em direção ao futon:

\- Sente-se aqui, vamos cuidar disso…

Pegou um gelo envolvido em um pedaço de gaze e aplicou delicado sobre o lábio machucado da moça. Suzuran não conseguia evitar a angústia e falou:

\- Me desculpe Ranmaru-sama, eu não queria causar-lhe problemas! Especialmente com uma família tão poderosa!

Ranmaru tinha um semblante sério, um brilho de fúria passou por seus olhos:

\- A senhorita não tem culpa de nada! Aquele homem repugnante, como pode lhe dirigir tais palavras, e achar que poderia possuí-la como se fosse um objeto?…

A emoção do momento demonstrava-se em sua voz. Ele tocou o ferimento nos lábios delicados da moça com o indicador e falou quase como que para si mesmo:

\- Eu tinha que ter chegado antes, para que ele não tivesse oportunidade de sequer tocá-la…

Suzuran ficou emocionada com o instinto protetor que Ranmaru lhe demonstrava, naquele momento se sentiu no lugar mais seguro do mundo, ao lado dele, seu protetor...

\- O senhor foi perfeito! Não sei o que aconteceria comigo se não tivesse me ajudado! Essa situação parece um pesadelo que nunca acaba...

Ela ainda chorava amargurada, percebeu que Ranmaru colocou o gelo de lado, e a abraçou, acariciando seus cabelos com muito afeto, se sentiu acolhida e relaxou no abraço. Ele então deu-lhe um beijo na testa, dizendo:

\- Eu vou te ajudar, não precisa se preocupar com nada, esse pesadelo já acabou! Preciso resolver algumas coisas, sinta-se à vontade, vou mandar funcionárias para prepararem um banho e logo lhe trarão um jantar. Descanse, durma se quiser…

Ranmaru então saiu do quarto, deixando uma Suzuran um tanto mais calma. Como se suas preocupações tivessem se esvaído naquele abraço. Ao lembrar-se do calor dos braços dele e o aconchego junto ao seu corpo, foi tomada de um sentimento profundo de gratidão… não, não era apenas gratidão, era algo mais, algo que ela não se lembrava de ter sentido em nenhum momento de sua vida.


	8. O SHOW TEM QUE CONTINUAR

Ranmaru deixou Suzuran descansando em seu quarto, ainda sentia a adrenalina da onda de raiva correr em seu sangue. Estava furioso! Sentia-se repugnado com atitudes que degradavam mulheres - talvez por ter sido criado pela Princesa iso que lhe ensinara a cuidar e respeitar o poder feminino - mas hoje era pior, aquela situação o abalou profundamente, se sentia pessoalmente ofendido.

Pela sua mente passava a cena daquele homem arrogante tentando rasgar as vestes de Suzuran, e se ele não estivesse por perto? Pensou naquela tarde de sucesso no festival, de como se sentiu orgulhoso pelo trabalho dela ao dar seus cumprimentos ao grupo que ela atendia.

Lembrou-se de ter ido a seu escritório resolver os problemas de logística do dia e de ter precisado se deslocar para recepção naquele exato momento, escutando o grito da gueixa por estar passando por perto. E se ele não tivesse que sair do escritório naquele momento, o que teria acontecido? Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha perante as imagens aterradoras que sua mente fértil sugeria. Respirou fundo, graças a Deus o pior não aconteceu, precisava se controlar para resolver friamente as questões burocráticas e econômicas que aquele assunto envolveria… precisava livrar Suzuran daquele pesadelo, mas como?

Chegou apressado na recepção, Hatori o encarava com expressão preocupada, possivelmente ele ainda transparecia tensão em sua expressão.

\- Fizeram o que eu mandei? Expulsaram aquele lixo do hotel?

\- Chefe, Ranmaru, você sabe que se trata de um grupo muito poderoso, é complicado se indispor com eles…

Ranmaru carregou a expressão, sabia que passava pela cabeça de seus funcionários que não valia a pena perder negócios por causa de uma pessoa que nem era da equipe, mas, alguns valores eram inegociáveis para ele…

\- Não importa quem sejam, tal atitude é inaceitável… se eu não chegasse a tempo, ele teria, ele teria despido Suzuran no corredor, e sabe-se lá mais o que teria feito com ela...

Sua voz saiu mais carregada do que esperava, e Hatori o encarou mais preocupado.

\- Concordo que é um absurdo, chefe, mas estamos preparados para o que virá em consequência disto?

\- Hatori, só sei que não aceitaria uma atitude dessas de ninguém sob o meu teto, mesmo sendo de hóspedes ricos e poderosos… já enfrentamos a sabotagem de Raijuu por tanto tempo, não será esse playboy de má fama que irá nos abalar…

Hideyoshi se aproximava, também preocupado, retornando provavelmente da portaria:

\- Ranmaru-sama, não foi fácil, mas está feito! Todos estão devidamente embarcados de retorno à capital. Estavam furiosos, jurando vingança… não seria melhor dar-lhes a mulher já que ela é deles?

\- Escute o que você está dizendo! Se alguém comprasse a Nene você aceitaria?

\- Não, mas ela já é casada comigo…

\- Por que vocês se amam! O ponto é que não se compra uma esposa, uma ayakashi não é uma mercadoria…

Hatori então o interrompeu:

\- Mestre, o senhor não está muito envolvido emocionalmente com essa situação?

\- Estou indignado muito justamente! Guarde seus julgamentos e especulações para você tengu!

O chefe de recepção percebeu que não era momento de tocar em um assunto sensível para seu chefe e se calou. Perante o silêncio dos funcionários, Ranmaru continuou:

\- Quero que vocês dois entrem em contato com Tenjin-ya, em outra ocasião Odanna intercedeu por Suzuran. É provável que o chefe da contabilidade tenha investigado e esteja à par da situação. Façam os arranjos e após o festival, se necessário, me reunirei com eles para compreender a extensão dessa situação. Depois que realizarem esta tarefa, estão dispensados para descansar, pois amanhã o festival continua.

Depois de fazer os devidos encaminhamentos com sua equipe e resolver problemas urgentes para o festival no dia seguinte, Ranmaru foi até o terraço espairecer, foi um dia longo… e ele ainda sentia os efeitos da adrenalina em seu corpo. Há muito tempo, desde a cerimônia, não se sentia tão furioso.

Já era tarde - mais de meia noite. A maioria dos hóspedes já havia se recolhido, apesar de ayakashis terem hábitos mais noturnos, no verão da região litorânea, para aproveitar melhor o festival, preferiam passar o dia acordados e se recolher à noite.

Ranmaru chegou até a sacada do terraço do hotel e observou o mar escuro pintando de prata pela lua crescente que já estava alta no céu. Respirou fundo o ar fresco, para colocar as emoções em ordem. Por alguns momentos só olhava a paisagem e sentia a brisa. Imagens do acontecido voltavam em sua mente, disparando seu coração, e ele retornava à sua respiração para tirá-las de foco. _Afinal, por que isso mexeu tanto com ele?_ Nem ele mesmo sabia que o fato de ter sido criado por uma mulher tão amorosa havia o tornado tão sensível à violência contra as mulheres.

Ele sabia da reputação dos herdeiros de Yahata-ya e de como eram desrespeitosos com as mulheres, mas eles nunca haviam feito este tipo de escândalo em Orio-ya. Foi uma infelicidade atacarem justo Suzuran, que ele conhecia há tão pouco tempo, mas que era tão meiga, delicada, incapaz de ser grosseira com ninguém. Talvez por ter consciência que ela não faria nada para merecer um tratamento tão agressivo (ninguém de fato mereceria) tenha se irritado e abalado tanto, ele detestava injustiças.

A sensação de tê-la tão delicada e frágil nos braços retornou a sua memória naquele momento: o calor do corpo dela contra o seu, o perfume floral e doce dela se impregnando em seu olfato, em suas vestes, o olhar de confiança que ela lhe lançou quando ele chegou, a beleza delicada maculada por aquele monstro… os lábios cortados, macios sobre seus dedos... um arrepio correu seu corpo, e uma sensação estranha no estômago o tomaram neste momento, mas ele achou melhor não seguir esta sensação. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos revoltos, num gesto de cansaço, e decidiu se recolher para se preparar para o dia seguinte.

Dormiria em outro alojamento, pois sabia que não pegaria bem para reputação de Suzuran dormir em seu quarto com ela. Mas também não teria coragem de removê-la para seu quarto àquela hora da noite. De qualquer forma, iria passar em seus aposentos para pegar vestes de dormir e ver como ela estava.

Abriu a porta de seus aposentos da maneira mais silenciosa possível, lá dentro estava tranquilo e apenas a luz de uma pequena luminária ao canto de seu futon quebrava a escuridão, iluminando a figura adormecida, dando um clima aconchegante ao ambiente, Nobunaga dormia profundamente aos pés do futon, aparentemente gostara dela. Vê-la completamente adormecida em sua cama lhe deu uma sensação agradável e estranha. Como que hipnotizado, se assentou de leve no futon para observá-la.

Suzuran usava um yukata de dormir do hotel, azul claro de seda. Ela estava deitada de lado, e uma de suas pernas esguias saía pela fenda das vestes. Ele se inclinou para observar-lhe o rosto. Sem a maquiagem que usava geralmente durante horas de trabalho, ela parecia muito mais jovem e ainda mais delicada. Instintivamente, tirou uma mecha de cabelo escarlate que lhe cobria o rosto e a prendeu atrás da orelha.

Ela virou o rosto para cima no momento, em direção a ele, mas pareceu não acordar. Murmurava algo em seu sonho… _"Ranmaru… Ranmaru-sama"._ Ele olhou mais fixamente, procurando confirmar se ela havia acordado, _"Obrigada…"_ , ela sussurou novamente, mas estava completamente adormecida. Ele passou o indicador por sua bochecha, sentindo a maciez aveludada de sua pele, e levantou-se devagar para não incomodá-la. Pegou seu yukata de dormir e seguir para o alojamento.

O sol se adentrava pelas frestas da janela tocando de leve o rosto de Suzuran que despertava lentamente de um sono pesado. Fazia tempo que não dormia tão bem, a ponto de se esquecer aonde estava… aos poucos a realidade foi chegando ao seu cérebro meio adormecido. Não estava em seu quarto, aqueles lençóis tinham traziam um aroma masculino que ela já aprendera a identificar: Ranmaru. Aos seus pés um cachorro adoravelmente estranho dormia, ela o acariciou, despertando-o.

O perfume masculino dos lençóis inspiravam segurança, aconchego a Suzuran… como tudo em Ranmaru. Talvez por isso ela tenha dormido tão profundamente. Chegou a sonhar que ele a olhava amorosamente e lhe acariciava o rosto. Foi como um bálsamo depois do medo que ela havia sentido com toda situação com o herdeiro de Yahata-ya. Por um minuto seu coração disparou… teriam ido embora? Acabou que com tamanha confusão, ficara sem saber sua programação para o dia, precisava procurar algum funcionário para se informar e preparar-se. Antes de tudo, precisava se levantar e se compor.

Foi ao banheiro da suite do grande chefe, tudo era decorado de maneira simples e prática. Lavou o rosto, se olhou no espelho, graças aos cuidados dele e seus funcionários, o corte em seus lábios não causou inchaço. Seus olhos ainda estavam um pouco inchados pelo choro do dia anterior, mas nada que não pudesse resolver com um pouco de maquiagem. Graças a ajuda de todos, nada de ruim lhe aconteceu.

Ajeitou os cabelos, secou o rosto, arrumou o yukata no corpo de forma que não mostrasse pele demais, assentou-se no futon e ajustava as meias em seus pés, quando escutou uma leve batida e a porta abrindo em seguida. Seu coração disparou ao vê-lo. Era Ranmaru, também em vestes informais, mesmo assim exalava toda aquela masculinidade e altivez de sempre, os cabelos impecavelmente amarrados no alto da cabeça, o yukata totalmente alinhado no corpo. Instintivamente ela se levantou, um pouco encabulada por estar ocupando o quarto dele.

\- Bom dia! Vim ver como você está passando, mas fique à vontade. Vou me trocar para as vestes de trabalho no meu escritório...

\- Ranmaru-sama, bom dia! De maneira alguma, já te causei tantos problemas, vou retornar aos meus aposentos e me preparar para os trabalhos de hoje.

O inugami se aproximou de Suzuran, como que para observar se ela realmente estava bem. Tocou de leve suas pálpebras, parecendo observar que estavam inchadas. Em seguida seu olhar se fixou em seus lábios, pareceu se tranquilizar ao ver que estavam praticamente curados, e falou em seguida:

\- Mais uma vez peço desculpas por você ter passado por uma situação destas em meu hotel. Lamento muito todo ocorrido! Não queria que você tivesse motivos para chorar durante sua estada...

\- Ranmaru-sama, de forma alguma deve se desculpar, eu que lamento ter trazido esta situação para pessoas que tem cuidado tão bem de mim!

\- Bom, então vamos deixar esse assunto no passado, já que nenhum de nós deveria estar se desculpando ou se responsabilizando pelo comportamento daquele homem desprezível?

Ela apenas sorriu e concordou satisfeita. Mudando o assunto perguntou:

\- Acabei por não ter oportunidade de perguntar sobre a programação de hoje, devido a tantos acontecimentos… qual minha escalação para hoje?

\- Pensei em te deixar tirar o dia de folga para se recuperar de ontem…

\- Por favor, Ranmaru-sama, não quero tratamento diferenciado, quero trabalhar normalmente hoje…

\- Então, hoje à noite me reunirei com alguns Hachiyos das regiões próximas que vieram para o festival, havia pensado em solicitar uma apresentação de dança para esta reunião, estaria muito em cima da hora?

\- De maneira algum! Será uma honra… deseja também que sirva o chá?

\- Não, foi solicitado saquê e um jantar festivo. Após a apresentação você está convidada a participar da confraternização, seu trabalho será entreter os hóspedes com sua conversa participando da festa.

\- Participarei com satisfação! E durante o dia? Quais serão minhas tarefas?

\- Durante o dia haverá uma feira de artesanato e culinária local na via principal de Orio-ya, gostaria que você visitasse, e conhecesse nossa cultura, mas não precisa se preocupar com vestes formais, já que o dia promete ser muito quente, apenas circule, prove os pratos, fique à vontade.

\- Vou adorar!

\- A reunião dos Hachiyos começa às 20h, sua apresentação artística abrirá os trabalhos.

\- Entendido! Vou então seguir para meu quarto para preparar o figurino e ensaiar o número da noite.

\- Tenha um bom dia! Nos vemos entre as atrações!

\- Muito obrigada mais uma vez Ranmaru-sama, tenha um dia de sucesso!

Sorriu afetuosa para ele, fechando a porta e seguindo para seu quarto. Daria seu melhor para compensar o incidente de ontem!

O dia passou agradável, sem maiores problemas, o que aliviou o coração de Suzuran. Durante o dia teve oportunidade de entreter-se na feira. Comprou alguns adereços de cabelo feitos de conchas belíssimas do mar local. Mercadores de terras distantes levaram para a feira lindas vestes de outros lugares e culturas, como os preços eram acessíveis, ela pode escolher algumas que achava que comporiam bem suas apresentações.

Provou alguns pratos e sobremesas deste lugar que ela já estava aprendendo a amar… se não tivesse compromissos no mundo humano, talvez gostasse de morar nas terras do Sul, o mar era tão lindo e as pessoas encantadoras. Na feira teve oportunidade de finalmente conhecer os adoráveis chefs de cozinha de Orio-ya, e Aoi não havia exagerado, além de competentes eram amigáveis e dedicados.

Depois do horário de almoço, foi para seu quarto preparar-se para o evento noturno, descansou um pouco e depois fez uma produção de gueixa bem tradicional. A reunião de Ranmaru com os Hachiyos presentes foi um sucesso. Enquanto ela dançava, apesar da concentração total, sentia o olhar interessado e orgulhoso do inugami sobre si. Depois das suas apresentações, a confraternização correu alegre e tranquila. Certamente todos convidados ficaram impressionados com a hospitalidade e excelência dos serviços do hotel.

Os dias seguintes do festival passaram-se assim, entre muito trabalho, sucesso, e com toda equipe em harmonia. Ranmaru e Suzuran apenas tiveram poucos momentos entre uma tarefa ou outra para trocarem algumas palavras. Às vésperas do último dia, enquanto descansava no terraço do hotel vendo o mar - local que Ranmaru lhe apresentou - Suzuran se assustou com a chegada do grande chefe.

\- Ranmaru-sama, parece que estou disputando contigo seu local favorito do hotel…

\- De maneira alguma consideraria uma disputa, já que fui eu que dividi esta predileção com você, fico lisonjeado por você ter gostado, tanto quanto eu, daqui…

\- Acho que o senhor deve estar querendo espairecer, vou deixá-lo só, então…

\- Já passamos um tempo juntos, não precisa me chamar tão formalmente de "senhor", me chame apenas de Ranmaru e de "você", sem títulos… e por favor, fique! Não me incomodo nem um pouco passar um tempo com você.

Ranmaru falou em um tom calmo e com tamanha sinceridade que Suzuran ficou por um momento sem reação, apenas corou um pouco, seu coração descompassado. Ele então se aproximou ficando ao lado dela, ambos olhando o mar sob a lua quase cheia. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio:

\- Não acredito que o festival termina amanhã… espero que o meu número de dança do encerramento seja satisfatório.

\- Não tenho dúvidas que se for como tudo que você fez por nós até agora, certamente superará todas as expectativas.

Ele falou com olhando Suzuran profundamente nos olhos, roubando-lhe o fôlego com aquele profundo azul radiante. Ela sorriu melancólica, e olhando para as mãos sobre o parapeito do terraço disse:

\- E no dia seguinte, retorno para Tenjin-ya, vou sentir saudades das terras do sul.

\- Antes de partir, amanhã à noite, você me daria o prazer de sair comigo de novo? Queria ter te convidado antes, mas o festival nos exigiu mais do que eu imaginava que exigiria…

\- Claro que sim, será uma honra, Ranmaru!

Ele sorriu, pegou uma das mãos de Suzuran, depositou um beijo casto, e fazendo uma reverência lhe desejou uma boa noite, voltando para seus afazeres. Deixou para trás uma gueixa com o coração batendo acelerado, segurando as duas mãos contra o peito, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, vendo-o entrar ela pensou: _"É, eu realmente vou sentir saudades das terras do Sul…!"_


	9. EM UMA NOITE DE LUAR

A manhã do último dia do festival acordou a todos animados. Fazia um dia lindo como todos do verão no sul. Suzuran preferiu sair para tomar café da manhã no salão, ver o movimento do último dia de festa, guardar os detalhes em seu coração, foram dias especiais, e, nem mesmo no Tenjin-ya que a acolheu quando Shiro a devolveu com Akatsuki para o Reino Oculto, ela se sentira tão feliz, tão leve e em casa.

A presença e o apoio de Ranmaru, é claro, fez muita diferença para que ela se sentisse assim Mais do que um dos "solteiros mais cobiçados dos 8 hachiyos" ele era um homem valente, verdadeiro, generoso. Na sua presença ela se sentia protegida, acolhida, era uma sensação muito boa, como quando Shiro cuidou dela e do irmão, mas ao mesmo tempo diferente. Sempre que ele estava por perto, ela sentia seu coração disparado, a respiração irregular, seu aroma masculino aquecia seu coração e seu corpo, trazendo a tona várias sensações que ela não conseguia compreender completamente.

Sua tarefa do dia era apenas a dança final do festival, ao entardecer. E mais tarde, o passeio com Ranmaru… será que poderia chamar de um "encontro"? Melhor não criar tais coisas na mente… ele só estava sendo amigável, até então seu comportamento sério e cortez não indicava nada mais que amizade - repetia para si mesma. De qualquer forma, sentia um frio na barriga ao pensar que passaria momentos a sós com ele esta noite.

Passeou pelos corredores do hotel tranquilamente, foi para o terraço observar o mar e relaxar. No horário do almoço, fez a refeição no salão com algumas funcionárias do hotel com as quais fez amizade, todas a tratavam com afeição sincera, o que a deixava mais à vontade naquele local. Mais tarde foi para as termas, tomar um banho relaxante para sua pele ficar mais bonita, e finalmente se recolheu aos aposentos para se aprontar. A ansiedade da apresentação do número mais importante da estadia começava a aumentar.

Ao entrar no quarto encontrou um quimono deslumbrante sobre seu futon com um bilhete de Ranmaru: "Se agradar a seu gosto, use este quimono na apresentação final. Esta veste é uma das jóias mais valiosas de nossa coleção, e ficaria honrado se você lhe desse vida, encerrando com ele o festival." Ela sorriu extasiada… em todo seu tempo de gueixa, na capital ou no reino comum, nunca viu algo igual, eram vestes de uma princesa, uma rainha, algo que alguma esposa de ayakashis de alto escalão vestiria.

Suzuran se olhou no espelho, o quimono de uma seda puríssima cor de vinho tinha o acabamento no decote e nas mangas de seda preta com bordados de fios de ouro. O tecido fluía em seu corpo como se fosse um líquido, a sensação era perfeita. Fez um coque e deixou parte do cabelo solta. Dentro do coque volumoso, uma camélia vermelha como as vestes. No topo da cabeça um adereço cravejado de pedras vermelhas com uma tiara delicada sobre a testa. Passou nos lábios batom carmim, a ocasião pedia, e os olhos devidamente delineados. Nunca se sentira tão bonita na vida.

Escutou uma batida na porta, e um pedido para entrar, era Ranmaru, seu coração entrou em descompasso. Ao abrir a porta perguntou:

A senhorita está pronta?

Sim! Ah meu Deus! Estou atrasada? Perdi a noção do tempo me aprontando…

Não se preocupe, ainda falta um pouco para sua apresentação, é que eu queria te trazer algo, para completar sua indumentária desta noite…

Ela sorriu timidamente, o olhando curiosa, enquanto Ranmaru abria uma caixa média. Era um colar belíssimo e um par de brincos. O colar era formado por várias flores das quais os miolos eram enormes safiras. O brinco seguia o estilo oriental, pendendo da orelha até o ombro, cravejado com as mesmas pedras. Impressionada, ela levou uma das mãos na boca, não tinha palavras para falar daquela jóia, nunca viu algo assim pessoalmente, ele queria mesmo que ela usasse?

-Essas joias eram da minha mãe adotiva, a Hachiyo do sul antes de mim. Tenho as guardado desde muito tempo, mas pensei que algo assim não devia ficar em um cofre, e sim, sua beleza deveria adornar a beleza de uma dama que se equiparasse…

Ele falou olhando fixamente nos olhos de Suzuran, ela se sentiu emocionada, tocada por aquela honra.

Ranmaru, não sei se sou digna de tal honra…

Claro que é! Tenho certeza que a Princesa Iso ficaria feliz em ver suas jóias em uma jovem artista… por favor, me dê a honra!

Ele falou fazendo menção para que Suzuran o deixasse colocar o colar em seu pescoço. Ela já o conhecia suficientemente para saber que ele não mudaria de ideia, então, lisonjeada virou-lhe as costas para que ele lhe colocasse a jóia. Deparou-se com seu reflexo no espelho, e ele logo atrás dela abotoando o colar em seu pescoço. Ao terminar, ele lhe sorriu através do espelho. Por um momento, Suzuran pensou em como eles ficaram lindos juntos… por um segundo entreteve a ideia dos dois como casal. Este pensamento a fez corar… virou-se de volta para ele, que também parecia um pouco tímido "que pensamentos haveriam passado por sua cabeça"... Ele então pigarreou, cortando o clima do momento:

Bom, tenho que ajustar os últimos detalhes do show de encerramento, por favor, coloque também os brincos… como eu imaginava, somente uma beleza como a sua valorizaria as jóias da minha mãe. Nos vemos no encerramento, e mais à noite, poderemos relaxar um pouco, com o dever cumprido!

Aquela promessa de "logo mais", acompanhada de um olhar significativo, fez com que Suzuran sentisse borboletas no estômago e um calor agradável no coração. Ela não queria admitir nem para si, mas estava mais ansiosa pelo jantar do que pela dança de encerramento.

Separou sobre o futon um vestido que comprara no reino comum, para logo depois da apresentação, era tão lindo mas nunca havia usado. Tomaria um banho e se o vestiria para ficar mais à vontade em seu passeio com o inugami, seria esta noite Suzuran, e não a misteriosa gueixa da capital.

Ranmaru esperava ansioso assentado na área especial do evento, agora, em qualquer momento, Suzuran subiria ao palco para a dança final do festival. Estava muito feliz por tudo ter corrido tão bem, Princesa Iso se orgulharia dele por ter organizado um evento tão auspicioso. Fora o incidente com os herdeiros de Yahata-ya, tudo correra perfeitamente conforme programado, até melhor do que as expectativas. Os hospedes, até os mais ilustres, estavam encantados com toda programação e os serviços de seu hotel, definitivamente Orio-ya entrou em uma fase de ascensão após a cerimônia do Umi-Bozu.

Uma música doce chamou a atenção de todos, e ele a viu no meio do palco, magnífica! Parecia uma miragem, uma personagem saída de um sonho. Seus pés eram leves, e em umas das mãos, segurava uma flor de lótus branca a qual movimentava de maneira quase sobrenatural. Ele sequer percebeu que estava segurando a respiração, seu coração estava descompassado, ele sabia que ela era bonita, mas naquele momento, parecia a coisa mais bela que já viu.

O sol poente pintava seus cabelos de escarlate e realçava a cor do quimono. Seus movimentos estava em total consonância com a música. Ranmaru percebeu que os mais sensíveis se emocionavam às lágrimas com a performance de Suzuran. Finalmente a música terminou juntamente com os movimentos da gueixa que se posicionou imóvel no centro do palco. O público ainda estava hipnotizado e demorou alguns segundos para começar a aplaudir de pé a linda dança.

Assim que a gueixa deixou o palco, Ranmaru subiu e fez o discurso oficial de encerramento, agradecendo a todos, desejando um bom retorno a quem estava de partida, e uma boa estada a quem continuaria no hotel. Então, se dirigiu a seus aposentos, para relaxar, banhar-se e vestir algo confortável para encontrar-se com Suzuran. Não queria jantar na cidade desta vez, por isto, pediu aos chefs que preparassem um jantar informal no terraço privativo de Orio-ya. Depois levaria Suzuran para passear nos arredores, como era noite de lua cheia, havia um lugar que queria mostrar a ela.

Vestiu-se com seu yukata convencional, azul claro, resolveu aproveitar a noite fresca ao ar livre, e aguardar Suzuran no terraço. Pediu que Nene a guiasse quando estivesse pronta, mas não a apressasse. Serviu-se de um pouco de saquê, e assentado junto à mesa bebericava enquanto olhava a lua.

Assim que desceu do palco, Suzuran escutou o discurso de Ranmaru encerrando oficialmente o festival de verão de Orio-ya. Se dirigiu então ao seu quarto, queria relaxar um pouco e tomar um banho para se livrar da produção de gueixa. Retirou com cuidado o precioso quimono e as jóias, guardando-os. Entrou para um banho de imersão, tirando toda tensão de seu corpo, Graças a Deus a dança saiu perfeita! Sentia-se feliz, com o dever cumprido! Seu coração deu um salto quando pensou "agora vou ao encontro com Ranmaru", seria ousado chamar isso de encontro?

Saindo do banho, passou um suave perfume de flores de cerejeira, arrumou os cabelos em um penteado romântico, um rabo de cavalo baixo de lado, adornado com laços de fita branca estreita. Ao contrário de todos os dias como profissional, preferiu não se maquiar muito, aplicou máscara nos cílios, e um gloss cor de pêssego nos lábios. Olhou-se no espelho, parecia tão jovem, realmente este visual combinava com o vestido que trouxe do reino comum. Tratava-se de um vestido tubinho, até o joelho, de uma delicadíssima renda branca, com mangas médias transparentes e um decote redondo mais generoso do que ela costumava usar. Apesar de discreto e singelo, diferente dos quimonos preciosos de suas apresentações, aquele vestido revelava um pouco mais seu corpo, mostrando como suas curvas eram femininas, deixando-a muito atraente. Colocou nos pés uma sandália delicada, também branca. Já estava pronta quando ouvir uma batida na porta, era Nene para levá-la para o jantar.

Senhorita Suzuran, está pronta?

Sim, já estou indo…

Assim que abriu a porta, pode observar o olhar de surpresa de da jovem recepcionista ao vê-la, será que não estava bem com aquele visual?

O que foi? Não gostou de meu vestido?

Não, pelo contrário, a senhorita está muito bonita, muito mais bonita do que em todos os dias… o mestre vai ficar muito impressionado! Aliás, mais do que já está…

O que é isso, do que está falando? Ranmaru-sama me trata normalmente, com a educação de um cavalheiro.

Sabe senhorita, não é segredo, que antes de eu perceber que o amor da minha vida era Hideyoshi, eu tive uma pequena paixão pelo mestre, apesar dele me tratar com respeito e educação, ele nunca me olhou como olha para você… nem para mim, nem para nenhuma mulher que eu tenha conhecido… me desculpe, esse assunto não é da minha conta… mas acredite, ele vai gostar de te ver tão bonita assim!

Obrigada, é bondade sua…

Chegamos…

Disse a recepcionista abrindo a porta que dava para um terraço deslumbrante, onde uma mesa para dois tinha sido primorosamente arrumada com um forro delicado branco, um arranjo de flores de verão e velas. Várias lanternas de vidro, com velas acesas dentro criavam um caminho iluminado até a mesa.

Ranmaru já estava assentando, e bebericava distraído um pouco de saquê. Ao vê-las se levantou e se dirigiu até elas, agradeceu a recepcionista que saiu deixando-os à sós, e pegou Suzuran pela mão guiando-a até a mesa. Aquele toque de intimidade, feito de maneira tão natural, aqueceu o coração da gueixa que se sentia a cada momento mais próxima dele.

Ela assentou-se impressionada com todos detalhes do ambiente, olhou para ele que a observava com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso que a fez retribuir com um sorriso cheio de afeto por ele:

Você está ainda mais bela esta noite! Eu achava que não havia como vestir algo mais impressionante do que aquele quimono desta tarde, mas confesso que nunca imaginaria algo como este vestido, não é do Kakuriyo, é?

Não, comprei no reino comum, é um tipo de estilo que as mulheres usam no mundo comum hoje em dia, não sabia se teria oportunidade de usar, mas fiquei tão encantada que o comprei assim mesmo.

É a primeira vez que usa? Me sinto honrado! Você aceitaria brindar comigo estas duas semanas de sucesso?

A moça apenas sorriu e ele serviu-lhe uma dose de saquê para brindarem ao sucesso do festival. Os chefs logo anunciaram sua chegada com o prato de entrada, e em seguida os outros pratos do jantar luxuoso preparado só para os dois. Quando a sobremesa foi servida, a lua já havia saído completamente detrás do mar, completamente cheia. Ranmaru esperou que terminassem os doces e então convidou:

A senhorita gostaria de dar um passeio comigo nos arredores?

Claro, a noite está tão linda, será um prazer!

Então a guiou pelo hotel, passando pelo prédio antigo, contando sua história e a saga de Aoi no verão anterior. Atravessaram uma trilha por entre o bosque de pinheiros e chegaram ao templo onde ele e Ginji cresceram sendo criados pela princesa Iso. O lugar impressionou Suzuran, não parecia com nada que ela havia visto - haviam templos nos arredores do Tenjin-ya, mas nada se parecia com aquela aura magnífica sob a lua cheia.

Suzuran sentiu então, a mão de Ranmaru segurar a sua, seu coração disparou com a surpresa, ela o olhou e ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela, e caminhou com ela em direção às escadas, assentando-se convidando-a para seu lado. Estavam perto, seus corpos levemente em contato. Ela sentia o calor que emanava do corpo dele, e o observava, ele tinha expressão calma olhando para a lua como se pensasse no que queria falar e como começar. Então, ele a olhou serena e profundamente nos olhos, e ela lhe sustentou o olhar, mostrando-se totalmente aberta a escutá-lo.

Foi aqui que vivi grande parte da minha infância, este lugar é muito especial para mim, por isso queria te trazer aqui antes de sua partida de volta para o nordeste.

Suzuran apenas o escutava calmamente, com um sorriso sereno no rosto, e ele continuou…

Eu e Ginji éramos órfãos e a Hachiyo dessas terras nos encontrou e nos criou, como tinha o dom da visão, ela previa que seríamos os protetores destas terras. Como os ayakashis viventes no reino oculto, você sabe que a segurança de todo Kakuriyo depende da cerimônia realizada aqui no Sul a cada 300 anos apaziguando as energias do Umi-Bozu. A cerimônia anterior foi sabotada, e minha mãe adotiva - que eu amava profundamente - se sacrificou para evitar o desastre sobre todo o reino oculto. Ginji e eu crescemos e fomos criados com a dura missão de realizar a próxima cerimônia com sucesso, e assim, sucedi à Princesa Iso como Hachiyo do Sul… foram séculos de trabalho duro, tensão… e o que eu nunca disse a ninguém: de muita culpa e saudades. Eu ainda sinto muitas saudades dela, mas o que mais me assombrava todo o tempo, era o medo e a ansiedade de que o sacrifício dela fosse em vão por minha incompetência… o sucesso da cerimônia de certa forma tornou meu coração leve, me sinto de novo como me sentia na infância, mas otimista e esperançoso.

Ele olhou para Suzuran e sorriu, olhos brilhantes de emoção por compartilhar com alguém a história que sempre lhe pesou o coração. Suzuran segurava sua mão entre as suas, acariciando de leve e o encorajando a continuar abrindo-lhe a alma, ele então continuou:

Você de alguma forma me lembra a princesa, sua suavidade, sua elegância e tranquilidade, por isso queria compartilhar este lugar especial com você, como agradecimento por ter se dedicado tanto ao nosso festival, mesmo sem ser nativa do Sul. Nesses séculos que se passaram, me tornei amargo e duro, não sei se a Princesa Iso se orgulharia de mim por ter desviado tanto de minha essência…

A emoção lhe interrompeu a fala e ele baixou o olhar refletindo sobre seu passado. Suzuran, tomada pelos profundos sentimentos que a vulnerabilidade dele lhe inspirava, levou uma das mãos ao seu rosto, fazendo com que levantasse o olhar para ela:

Por favor não diga isso! É claro que sua mãe adotiva se orgulha de homem que você se tornou: generoso, fiel, incansável no trabalho! Não há a menor possibilidade dela não gostar de quem você se tornou, Ranmaru, você...

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele selou os lábios dela com os seus, em um beijo delicado, mas antes mesmo que ela percebesse o que acontecera, ele se afastou assustado com a própria atitude, olhando para ela em suspense… ela podia ler o conflito em seus olhos: um pouco de culpa pela impulsividade e bastante desejo incontido. Sem pensar, envolvida com o impulso do momento, ela se aproximou e cobriu os lábios do inugami com os seus beijando-o delicadamente, mas sem fazer menção de interromper a carícia. Ele então relaxou levando as duas mãos para segurar o rosto da gueixa, aprofundando o beijo. Suzuran por sua vez, enterrou as mãos na vasta cabeleira de Ranmaru, mudando o ângulo do rosto, dando mais acesso para aprofundarem o beijo.

Ficaram um tempo se beijando delicadamente, sentindo a textura dos lábios um do outro, aprofundando as emoções. O beijo tornou-se então mais apaixonado, descompassando o coração de Suzuran que nunca tinha vivenciado algo do tipo. Sentia a cabeça leve, a respiração ofegante… interromperam o beijo sem se afastar, olhando-se nos olhos tão próximos, que ela ainda sentia a respiração dele sobre seus lábios. Ela via o seu desejo transparecer naquele olhar ferino, sensual, o que fazia seu coração disparar ainda mais pelas imagens que despertavam em sua mente… já era muito tarde, e ele então a convidou para retornarem para o hotel.

Caminhavam em um silêncio confortável sob a luz da lua cheia, Suzuran ainda sentia os lábios sensíveis pelo beijo de Ranmaru, parecia estar sonhando ao caminhar com a mão entrelaçadas na dele. O saguão do hotel estava vazio, todos aparentemente se recolheram cedo depois do dia festivo e de tanto trabalho. Não encontraram ninguém no caminho de seus aposentos.

Chegando na porta do quarto dela, Ranmaru a abraçou, agora seguro do que fazia envolveu sua cintura com suas mãos fortes a apertando contra seu peito. Suzuran apoiou uma das mãos na parte do peitoral dele que estava exposta pelo decote de suas vestes, sentindo a firmeza de seus músculos e o coração descompassado sob seu toque, a outra mão acariciava o rosto masculino que não cansava de maravilha-la com sua beleza incomparável.

Desta vez ele a beijou sem reservas, sem timidez e inseguranças. Tomou seus lábios como se ela fosse toda sua e sugava-lhes avidamente. Ela percebeu também em si, que todo desejo que negou ou relegou para segundo plano durante aqueles dias, vieram à tona no momento em que se beijaram pela primeira vez, aquilo parecia tão certo, tão perfeito, tão predestinado…

Ele então interrompeu o beijo, precisando respirar e falou ofegante em seu ouvido, surrurando como que a despertá-la de um sonho:

Não vá embora amanhã… fique mais uns dias aqui, comigo...

Antes que ela pudesse responder, beijou-lhe apaixonadamente de novo, uma das mãos enterradas em seus cabelos sensualmente, fazendo-a derreter em seus braços de forma que precisou entrelaçar as mãos em seu pescoço para que a pernas não lhe falhassem e a fizessem cair. Entretanto, ela tinha assuntos não resolvidos, não poderia ficar lá agora… Interromperam o beijo e ele a olhava nos olhos esperançoso…

Tenho assuntos para resolver, não posso ficar além de amanhã…

Ela viu uma sombra de tristeza em seu olhar, talvez um pouco de insegurança… será que fui insensível? Se perguntou… ele falou, ainda afetuosamente...

Tudo bem, acho que você precisa descansar, eu também… boa noite Suzuran.

Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e seguiu para seus aposentos, deixando uma gueixa dividida entre a euforia e a dúvida para trás.

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

Pessoal, a questão da periodicidade da cerimônia que acontece no Sul ficou um pouco confusa pra nós. Achamos que seja uma questão de tradução, ou mesmo uma confusão na hora de transpor a história das novels para o anime. Princesa Iso se sacrificou pela sua terra há 300 anos, e acreditamos que nesse meio tempo, não houveram cerimônias, se houvessem de 100 em 100 anos como falam no anime, o lógico seria que aconteceram sem Ginji e Ranmaru, e teriam sido bem sucedidas? Não justificaria a tensão dos irmãos em torno do tema, e também o fato de Raijuu fazer referências várias vezes de ter sabotado a cermimônia anterior. Então, deduzimos que não houve nenhuma desde a morte de Iso, logo, a periodicidade é de 300 em 300 anos como aparece na novel... por isso fizemos este recorte, pois achamos que dentro do tempo de vida de um ayakashi faria mais sentido. Caso tenhamos mais informações, corrigiremos na fanfic também...


	10. INEXPERIENTES NO AMOR

Ranmaru seguiu para o quarto com o coração agitado, não tendo vivido tal experiência na vida e tendo uma personalidade orgulhosa e altiva, tomara a resposta de Suzuran como rejeição. Vários pensamentos de insegurança o invadiam, e se recriminava por ter sido tão ávido em beijá-la.

Porém, ao lembrar-se dos beijos e das sensações que teve ao experimentar aqueles lábios delicados e macios, seu corpo reagia instintivamente. Seria difícil dormir naquela noite! Tomou uma ducha para relaxar, mas a angústia e o medo de ter assustado a gueixa, ou de ter interpretado mal o interesse dela por ele, parecia um buraco em seu coração.

Deitou e teve dificuldades em conciliar no sono, quando dormiu, em seu sonhos beijava Suzuran muito mais sensual e ousadamente do que fizera na noite anterior, causando um sono agitado, de forma que o dia que amanheceu o encontrou cansado. Ainda teria que despedir-se dela. Tentaria se conter para não assustá-la mais do que já havia feito…

Suzuran entrou no quarto com o rosto totalmente vermelho, os lábios deliciosamente inchados devido aos beijos calorosos que trocou com o grande chefe de Orio-ya. Jogou-se no futon ainda com o vestido do encontro, e olhando pra o teto passava os dedos sobre seus lábios, como se ainda sentisse os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Seu corpo estava todo desperto, e recapitular cada momento da noite lhe causava deliciosos arrepios. Ela não conseguia parar de sorrir… era tão bom que parecia um sonho! Ficou tão tentada a largar tudo pra trás e ceder ao pedido dele, ele parecia tão desejoso que ela ficasse, e sendo sincera, ela também queria muito ficar. Mas era uma mulher adulta, uma profissional, não podia ceder assim a todos os impulsos e desejos.

Explicaria tudo melhor para ele pela manhã, e combinariam de se reencontrar logo, ela não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem vê-lo. Depois daqueles beijos, o sentimento que ela tentou jogar para o lado durante toda sua estada, que ela tentou negar e disfaçar, veio à tona exuberante… ela havia se _apaixonado_ por ele! Perdidamente! Não tinha mais como enganar a si mesma. Suzuran já havia se sentido atraída por outros homens, conhecera homens poderosos e admiráveis, mas aquele sentimento de completude, de total entrega, de vontade de fazer tudo para que ele fosse feliz, somente Ranmaru foi capaz de despertar.

Não tinha muita explicação, ela adorava aquele jeito altivo, aquela beleza de alguma forma selvagem, a generosidade mesmo quando estava sendo ríspido… mas havia algo que estava além da racionalização, que se manifestava quando ela olhava naqueles olhos magníficos, ou quando ele a tocava e ela se sentia completamente protegida, ou finalmente, naqueles beijos que lhe roubaram o fôlego e a razão completamente.

Suzuran se trocou para o yukata de dormir, e deitando-se no futon, deixou todo cansaço de dias de tanto trabalho, e o suave perfume masculino que ainda dançava em seu olfato a aconchegarem em um sono tranquilo povoado de sonhos de um futuro feliz.

Acordou com os primeiros raios de sol e arrumou o restante das bagagens para partir depois do café da manhã. Tinha compromissos com Aoi e Odanna ainda naquela noite, e depois estudaria seu futuro próximo, de qualquer forma, em algum momento neste futuro, precisaria visitar o reino aparente.

Colocou um belo e confortável vestido estilo hanfu que comprara na feira durante o festival, as várias camadas em degradê de verde água claro quase branco por cima, e turquesa na barra que terminava com delicados bordados em pequenas pedras, davam a ela um ar jovial e feminino. Prendeu metade dos cabelos com um dos arranjos de conchas que também havia comprado durante o festival.

Desceu para o desjejum no salão, aproveitaria para se despedir de quem encontrasse. Passou pela recepção, pediu para Hatori enviar alguém para carregar suas malas para o ponto de partida das embarcações. Não encontrou com Ranmaru em nenhuma parte, sentia borboletas no estômago de ansiedade para vê-lo de novo. _Será que ele se arrependeu da noite anterior? Não apareceria para despedir-se?_

Depois de tudo arrumado, e das despedidas dos novos amigos que fez no Sul, Suzuran seguiu para o ponto de partida. O sol alto e brilhante no céu a obrigou a abrir sua sombrinha. Perto da embarcação estava Hatori com suas bagagens, ela se aproximou para despedir-se, o coração apertado pela ausência de Ranmaru, já iria perguntar ao chefe da recepção por ele, quando viu o olhar do tengu se desviar para atrás dela. Ao se virar deparou-se com o magnífico inugami caminhando altivamente em sua direção, seu coração disparou contraditoriamente sentindo alívio e insegurança ao mesmo tempo. Seu semblante era sério, mas não hostil, ao vê-lo ela sorriu instintivamente, com todo afeto que ele lhe despertava. Ele disse sério:

\- Senhorita Suzuran, mais uma vez muito obrigado em nome de toda equipe de Orio-ya, sua presença e seu trabalho abrilhantaram nosso festival de verão!

Dizendo isto fez uma leve menção, pegou sua mão e depositou um beijo cortês. Quando levantou-se, seu olhar cruzou com o de Suzuran por um milésimo de segundo, e o que ela viu: era tristeza? Insegurança? Mágoa? O que quer que fosse, se escondeu imediatamente por detrás da máscara de polidez que ele vestia naquela manhã.

A gueixa, apesar de todo seu treinamento para lidar com pessoas e situações, mal conseguiu disfarçar seu choque e decepção. Apenas murmurou algum agradecimento automático aos dois, curvando-se elegantemente como mandava a etiqueta, e em seguida embarcou. Esperou a nave se afastar alguns metros para desfazer sua pose, enquanto olhava a terra do Sul, onde se apaixonou e viveu doces momentos. Lágrimas pesadas desciam-lhe a face: _O que ela havia feito de errado? Será que ele não correspondeu-lhe nem um pouco os sentimentos? Havia se arrependido?_ Seguiu por todo caminho sozinha no convés, deixando as lágrimas lavarem o peso de seu coração. Parecia ter ido do paraíso ao inferno em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Ranmaru acordou depois de uma noite agitada, de sono interrompido por sonhos de desejos reprimidos. Depois da noite mal dormida, a vontade de abraçar e beijar Suzuran de novo ainda queimava vivíssima em seu coração, mas precisava ser um cavaleiro e não avançar novamente o sinal, afinal ela não estava interessada nele.

Tais pensamentos causaram-lhe uma sensação de angústia pois chegou a entreter a ideia de tê-la junto com ele como sua namorada. Nunca havia desejado a companhia e o amor de uma mulher como naquele momento… realmente ele era muito inexperiente nesse assunto! Se recriminava por não ter conseguido perceber o desinteresse dela acabando por se abrir demais… mas, naquele momento mágico na noite passada, _não foi ela quem o incentivou a aprofundar o beijo?_ Aff! Essas coisas de romance eram complicadas demais! Talvez fosse melhor assim, seu destino era ser solteiro e dedicar-se apenas ao hotel, assim como foi a princesa Iso, sua antecessora… talvez fosse a sorte dos Hachiyos do Sul… nada de amor!

Levantou-se desanimado, colocou suas vestes de trabalho e procurou disfarçar as dúvidas, cismas e amarguras com seu profissionalismo. Tinha muitas coisas de bastidores para resolver, o que faria durante a manhã: visitaria os departamentos internos do hotel e resolveria os problemas práticos urgentes. Era melhor que não encontrasse Suzuran e passasse tempo com ela, ou seu profissionalismo não daria conta de manter o comportamento formal. Ao precisar ficar afastado, percebia o quanto ela mexeu com ele, que novas sensações eram aquelas? Por que ser rejeitado o incomodou tanto?

Entre uma tarefa e outra percebeu que já era a hora estipulada para a partida do barco de Suzuran. Precisava desperdir-se, estava magoado, mas ela não tinha culpa das altas expectativas que ele mesmo havia criado. Apesar de qualquer coisa, sua presença elevou o festival daquele ano a outro nível. Ao chegar no pátio de partida, a avistou, linda, segurando uma sombrinha cor de rosa, seu vestido feminino, vaporoso, esvoaçava ao ar livre, parecia uma visão a ponto de se desmanchar à sua vista. Sentiu sua tristeza aumentar, mas precisava disfarçar. Reuniu toda sua coragem e decisão e caminhou até ela, exercer o papel de grande chefe de Orio-ya era mais fácil naquele momento.

Fez seus agradecimentos formais, quase se traindo ao ver o sorriso dela tão amoroso quando lhe avistou. Inclinou-se e segurou-lhe a mão para dar um suave beijo solene. O perfume de cerejeiras, que o envolveu e aqueceu seu coração por todos aqueles dias, fez seu sentimento quase o trair. Por um segundo seus olhos se encontraram, mas ele conseguiu se recompor a ponto de não deixar transparecer nada. Ela então embarcou… ela parecia abalada?! Ou ele estava imaginando coisas? E enquanto o barco partia, ele sentia como se um sonho efêmero de romance se desmanchasse no ar…


	11. ENTRE CORAÇÕES AMIGOS

_\- O que foi isso tudo, Ranmaru-sama?_ Perguntou Hatori um tanto perplexo.

\- Isso tudo o quê? Não estou disposto a conversar com você agora!

Ah, chefe, com o perdão da nossa hierarquia… eu já estou aqui há muito tempo e sei que não está tudo bem, o que é estranho, pois há alguns dias eu queria conversar com "vossa senhoria", por que achava que tudo ia muito bem! Mas o senhor tem me evitado o tempo todo, só que agora, eu não abro mão! Por que essa despedida da senhorita Suzuran? Foi tão frio com ela, foi quase mal educado, o senhor não vê que a ofendeu?

A frustração de Ranmaru com toda situação começou a vir à tona em forma de irritação direcionada a Hatori, mas o tengu parecia não querer desistir da conversa, _"aquele cabeça dura era muito teimoso!_ " Talvez fosse bom conversar sobre o assunto com alguém, afinal, aparentemente o recepcionista era experiente com as mulheres e sensível a respeito das relações.

\- Eu não fiz para ofendê-la, na verdade eu agi assim por que acredito que tomar liberdades a ofenderia.

\- Agora que não estou entendendo essa história, Ranmaru! Por que para mim, senhorita Suzuran estava muito feliz com as "liberdades" que o senhor vinha tomando.

O inugami corou um pouco com o comentário, algumas novas dúvidas começaram a lhe atormentar: _"será que me precipitei e exagerei em afastá-la?"_

\- Chefe, vamos para seu escritório, pedimos um saque e você me conta essa história detalhadamente. Estamos de folga hoje... Não tenho mesmo nada melhor para fazer.

Ranmaru cedeu à insistência de seu funcionário, depois de tantos anos e apesar dos tratamentos pseudo formais, Hatori era um amigo, uma pessoa de confiança. Entraram em seu escritório, serviram um saque de uma safra especial que tinha guardado, e então abriu o coração para o chefe da recepção, contanto todos pormenores que aconteceram durante o festival, culminando com o beijo e a rejeição da noite anterior.

O tengu escutava atencioso, fazendo uma piadinha entre um acontecimento ou outro, encorajando as habilidades de sedução do mestre. Mas ao final da história, foi se calando e seu semblante ficou carregado, o que não passou despercebido de Ranmaru que ficou um pouco nervoso e apreensivo…

\- Ficou calado de repente tengu! Diga alguma coisa!

\- Chefe, com o perdão da palavra, o senhor errou feio hoje!

O semblante do inugami ficou entre o desespero e a raiva. O que deveria ter feito? Ela que o rejeitara no final das contas!…

\- E senhor Casanova, o que eu devia ter feito depois dela ter me rejeitado?

\- Ranmaru, quando ela te rejeitou?

\- Quando não aceitou ficar aqui mais um pouco…

\- E não ocorreu ao senhor, perguntar sobre os seus comprissos, ou combinar um encontro depois que ela resolvesse as pendências?

Ranmaru coçou a cabeça envergonhado:

\- Err… não!

\- Não lhe ocorreu que uma mulher adulta e responsável não sai largando tudo, mesmo que esteja perdidamente apaixonada? O senhor sabe lá o que ela havia combinado com Tenjin-ya?

\- Ahhh, droga! Eu estraguei tudo! Perdi todas as minhas chances com ela…

\- Ah, chefe, seu problema é ser muito orgulhoso, e julgar as coisas erroneamente a partir deste orgulho. E ser tão dramático! O senhor não perdeu todas as chances com ela… pelo jeito que ela te olhou, e sorriu para você. Se o sentimento que li na expressão dela, for realmente o que eu estou pensando, o senhor pode consertar tudo…

\- Como eu vou fazer isto? Aparecendo do nada no Tenjin-ya? Não vai funcionar… eu não tenho mesmo traquejo para relacionamentos!…

Ranmaru falou já sendo tomado pelo desânimo, levando uma das mãos sobre o rosto desolado. Mas Hatori ignorava seu drama e falou animado:

\- Tudo isso pode melhorar com a prática, você gosta dela?

\- Sim, gosto muito dela!

\- Ah, que satisfação escutar isso!

\- Não faça piadas comigo, ainda sou seu chefe!

\- Ah, Ranmaru-sama, você precisa aprender a relaxar um pouco… por isso que gostei dessa moça, ela bem que te amansou enquanto estava pro aqui!

\- Hatorriiiii!

\- Ah, desculpa… mas é verdade! Não se preocupe, eu tenho um plano!

\- Um plano… lá vem você com essas maluquices… um plano igual tinha de roubar o licor de seu pai!

\- Que golpe baixo… não, em relacionamentos eu sou especialista! Lembra-se chefe, que o senhor me pediu para entrar em contato com o senhor Byakuya a respeito do contrato de compra de Suzuran pelos herdeiros do Yahata-ya?

Ranmaru apenas encarava o entusiasmado tengu com uma expressão emburrada e os braços cruzados como tinha o habito de fazer quando estava tenso.

\- Ontem eu recebi uma resposta, Byakuya encontrou brechas no contrato e está disposto a conversar com o senhor!

Ranmaru deu um sorriso sincero de alívio… teria um motivo real para ir a Tenjin-ya. Faria os preparativos para ainda naquela semana seguir com seus planos… mas, como encararia Suzuran?

\- Mas, como vou falar com Suzuran? O que eu posso fazer?

Hatori sorriu...

\- Você gosta de verdade dela, não é mesmo Ranmaru?

Ranmaru sorriu um pouco tímido confirmando com uma menção da cabeça.

\- Apenas seja sincero, abra seu coração e deixe seu sentimento por ela a alcançar. Bom, vou indo para as fontes termais relaxar… acho que o senhor tem muitas coisas para planejar e pensar… Se precisar de mim, é só chamar.

Falou dando uma piscadela que era sua marca registrada e saindo do escritório. Ranmaru estava com o coração mais leve após a conversa… então, havia uma chance dela não o estar rejeitando? Uma nova esperança nascia dentro dele, precisava ajeitar as coisas o quanto antes. O inugami já se tomava de uma ansiedade para vê-la de novo logo, e pedir perdão por ser tão cego e impulsivo. A vontade de beijá-la, tê-la em seus braços sem pressa ou preocupação com o tempo começava a invadi-lo de novo. Imagens de um futuro em que ela vivesse ao seu lado se faziam em sua mente, causando-lhe um sorriso instantâneo no rosto.

Suzuran ainda se sentia muito triste, talvez por ter baixado a guarda e acreditado no sentimento que Ranmaru parecia demonstrar por ela. Ao achar que era correspondida, sentia que havia se precipitado em beijá-lo daquele jeito. Ela ainda conseguia ver seu rosto na sua frente naquele momento em que lhe selou os lábios com os seus: vulnerável, quase inocente... ele se afastou como uma criança que houvera feito algo errado… não havia opção senão afirmar-lhe que ele podia beijá-la, e qual melhor confirmação do que o beijando?

Teria ele a tomado como muito atirada? Ou interesseira? Ou será que entendeu sua partida iminente como desinteresse, fazendo-o retrair-se? Ah… sua cabeça parecia querer estourar, depois de tanto chorar, esses pensamentos estavam lhe esgotando, causando-lhe enxaqueca. Ao longe avistou o Tenjin-ya e seu coração pareceu se acalmar um pouco, o consolo dos corações amigos de Aoi e Odanna a ajudariam a esquecer este episódio que a machucara mais pelas suas expectativas e excesso de esperanças, do que por gravidade real… guardaria as memórias do festival, e a paixão por Ranmaru como uma joia de alto quilate em seu coração, uma lembrança especial depois que essa tristeza e frustração passasse.

Quando chegou ao ponto de desembarque no Tenjin-ya, avistou sua amiga Aoi e Ginji, o pequeno chefe. Ao vê-los sorriu com sinceridade, mas perceberam que ela não estava bem.

\- Está tudo bem, senhorita Suzuran? Perguntou Ginji preocupado.

\- Sim, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça…

\- Vamos descarregar sua bagagem, descanse com Aoi enquanto preparamos suas coisas para senhorita!

Ginji fez sinal para os mensageiros descarregarem a bagagem, enquanto as duas mulheres se abraçavam felizes pelo reencontro. Aoi parecia mais radiante que o comum. Quando os outros funcionários se retiraram, Aoi olhou a amiga com uma certa preocupação:

\- Suzuran, sua energia está baixa, percebo que não é apenas por uma dor de cabeça, e seus olhos estão inchados, você andou chorando?

A pergunta sincera de Aoi pegou Suzuran de surpresa, desarmando-a, e as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer de seus olhos. Aoi a abraçou, deitando sua cabeça em seu ombro, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

\- Minha querida, isso vai passar… vamos para o Dama da Noite, vou preparar uma refeição e você me conta como foi o festival de Orio-ya e o que te aflige dessa forma… se bem que desconfio que tenha a ver com um certo inugami turrão…

Aoi lhe deu um lenço, para que se recompusesse antes que adentrassem no Tenjin e seguissem em direção ao Dama da Noite. A moça sorriu agradecida, acalmando-se com a perspectiva de uma refeição agradável entre amigas. Chegando no restaurante, Suzuran assentou-se no balcão para conversar com sua amiga enquanto esta lhes preparava o almoço. A pequena Ai fazia barulho cantarolando no outro cômodo, preparando as mesas do restaurante. Quando terminou, Aoi lhe chamou:

\- Ai, você terminou de arrumar as mesas?

\- Hai, Aoi-chan!

\- Você poderia por favor buscar algumas garrafas de Ranmune e ovos das termas para os pratos de hoje à noite? Se quiser, tire um tempo para descansar, brincar com Chibi, eu te chamo para o almoço!

\- Sim Aoi-chan! Vou buscar o que precisa agora, enquanto isso vou passear pela montanha!

\- Tome cuidado, não saia dos domínios do Tenjin-ya!

\- Hai, hai!

Disse a pequena ayakashi já no caminho para a montanha com Chibi em um ombro! As duas mulheres não resistiram a um sorriso cheio de afeto.

\- Aoi, você está se saindo uma excelente mãe! Ai é exatamente a sua imagem e de Odanna perfeitamente misturados! De certa forma, ela é mesmo sua filha… mais ou menos como nós duas somos irmãs… através desses laços invisíveis de afeto com os quais o destino vai nos costurando. Quando você tiver um filho biológico com Odanna, verá o que estou dizendo, será muito parecido com ela!

Aoi sorriu sonhadoramente, com uma mão sobre o ventre, olhando pela janela em direção ao prédio principal.

\- Bom, isso vamos saber logo...

Suzuran demorou um pouco para registrar a fala enigmática da neta de Shiro.

\- Aoi?!

…

\- Aoi-chan! Você está esperando um filho do mestre?

Aoi confirmou com a cabeça, olhos brilhantes de emoção! Suzuran a abraçou eufórica por cima do balcão.

\- Isso foi bem rápido… rsrsrs quando você soube?

\- Soubemos logo que você partiu para o festival de Orio-ya… mas queríamos contar pessoalmente, por isso não te enviamos nenhuma mensagem. Odanna queria começar nossa família logo… aliás, começamos muito antes de namorar, com Ai, Chibi… agora teremos uma criança meio humana e meio ayakashi…

\- Fico muito feliz por vocês dois, o caminho de vocês dois até aqui não foi fácil…

\- É, não foi… o amor nem sempre é algo simples… falando nisso, minha cara, algo me diz que esse seu semblante triste e desanimado tem a ver com uma dor de amor…

\- Ah, é… não sei dizer o que é… da minha parte eu sei o que sinto…

\- A outra parte é o Ranmaru? Eu tinha uma intuição de que vocês se dariam bem, que ele estaria mais aberto, agora que seu fardo tinha ficado mais leve…

\- Sim, é ele Aoi-chan… mas acho que eu me enganei ao avaliar o sentimento dele por mim…

Suzuran contou para Aoi todos detalhes do festival, como foi tratada em Orio-ya, como ela e Ranmaru foram se tornando próximos, e os contatos foram ficando cada vez mais íntimos. Contou do incidente com Yahata-ya, do jantar na praia, e finalmente a noite passada com seus beijos apaixonados e a despedida abrupta hoje.

\- Nossa, mas como Ranmaru é denso!

\- Senhorita Aoi?

\- Claramente ele se apaixonou por você também, Suzuran… mas é cabeça dura demais para entender essas coisas. E orgulhoso um pouco além da medida! Não conseguiu perceber, que por mais que você tenha gostado dele e de seu hotel, como uma profissional que é, teria outros compromissos que não seriam possíveis de adiar, e ao invés de conversar para saber, ou combinar uma data próxima… se sentiu rejeitado e agiu inconsequentemente.

\- Ah, Aoi, não consigo ser assim tão otimista… talvez ele não tenha gostado de me beijar - foi meu primeiro beijo - talvez eu não tenha feito direito…

\- Não existe tal coisa! E me desculpe a sinceridade, mas se ele te agarrou de novo na porta do quarto, é por que gostou de estar com você.

Suzuran ficou completamente ruborizada perante o comentário de Aoi, lembrando-se da maneira que Ranmaru a beijou na porta do seu quarto, a ponto de roubar-lhe o chão.

\- Mas agora, não há mais o que se fazer… ele vai ficar acreditando que eu o rejeitei, e não vamos poder desfazer este mal entendido…

\- Não pense assim Suzuran! Eu acredito que você causou uma forte impressão nele, e ele vai acabar percebendo que foi precipitado! Tenha um pouco de fé em Ranmaru. Eu o conheci e a pousada dele em um momento difícil, como inimiga e intrusa… ele foi muito hostil comigo, mas não por maldade, durante os preparativos e depois da cerimônia, ele agiu sempre de maneira justa e ética. Apesar da superfície ríspida, às vezes até grosseira, há ali um coração muito generoso.

\- Aoi, diferente de você, eu só tive contato com o lado gentil e generoso de Ranmaru, por isso talvez que foi tão fácil me iludir…

\- Não creio que você tenha se iludido, pois ele não é o tipo de pessoa leviana que seduz e flerta com mulheres com quem não quer nada. Na verdade, eu não o imaginava interessado em ninguém, até que vi a maneira como ele te olhou em meu casamento… me lembrei da conversa que tive com a princesa Iso…

\- Com a princesa Iso, mas como Aoi, ela morreu há 300 anos?

\- É uma longa história, mas durante os preparativos para a cerimônia, eu visitei o antigo templo onde ela morreu, e ela veio a mim em uma visão, me contou de seus dois amados filhos adotivos. Segundo ela, dos dois, Ranmaru era o mais amoroso e fiel. Depois desta conversa, passei a vê-lo com outros olhos, e tinha certeza, que passada a cerimônia com sucesso, ele poderia aos poucos voltar à natureza bondosa de quando era criança… e aparentemente, você teve o melhor dele.

\- Mas foi um sonho passageiro… eu me apaixonei de verdade por ele, Aoi, e ao estar nas lindas terras do Sul, naquele hotel, eu me senti em casa, e com um propósito, este festival foi um momento transformador para mim… me fez sonhar com um futuro.

\- Se foi tão importante, por que não tentamos desfazer este mal entendido?

\- Não sei o que fazer, Aoi…

\- Pensaremos em alguma coisa… mas depois, agora vamos almoçar!

Aoi disse sorrindo e dando a volta no balcão para chamar Ai e Chibi. Preparou uma mesa para a refeição dos quatro, e serviu a todos assentando-se. Somente de colocar a comida de Aoi na boca, Suzuran já se sentia melhor. E aquela conversa encheu seu coração de esperanças novas… afinal, não estava tudo perdido, e se apaixonar, no final das contas, poderia ser uma coisa boa.

Odanna-sama se dirigia ao Dama da Noite para ver sua esposa no intervalo de almoço, chegou um pouco antes de se servirem e acabou escutando parte da conversa. Devido a intimidade das confissões femininas, preferiu voltar ao seu escritório dando-lhes espaço. Chegando lá, enviou uma mensagem a Byakuya:

 _"_ _Byakuya-san, você conseguiu levantar algo sobre o contrato de compra de Suzuran por Yahata-ya conforme Orio-ya havia pedido, não é mesmo?"_

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Odanna viu sua tela piscar:

 _"_ _Sim, e há diversas irregularidades jurídicas nesta transação, já respondi ao Hatori-san."_

Odanna ficou pensativo, procurou Ginji pelo hotel. Ao encontrá-lo perguntou misterioso:

\- Ginji-san, você tem sempre contato constate com Ranmaru-sama?

\- Sim senhor, Odanna-sama!

\- Você acha que seria muito em cima da hora para convocá-lo para uma reunião no final de semana, aqui no Tenjin-ya?

\- Creio que não Odanna-sama, a semana pós festival de verão é uma das mais calmas na pousada, hoje, que é a segunda-feira pós festival, geralmente é um dia de folga.

\- Poderia convidá-lo em meu nome para vir discutir um assunto sobre o qual eles nos consultaram? Diga para que venha na sexta, reservaremos uma suíte para o final de semana.

\- É algo grave, Odanna?

\- Não acho que seja grave, mas creio que há uma certa urgência...

Ao ver que Odanna estava sendo propositalmente misterioso, Ginji pediu licença para se retirar e prometeu entrar em contato com seu irmão imediatamente. Quando o pequeno chefe saiu, o oni riu sozinho de sua intervenção… já fizeram muitos tipos de trabalho, mas seria sua primeira vez como _"cupido"._

Resolvida a questão, Odanna achou que já podia voltar ao Dama da Noite, à esta altura, com Ai e Chibi de volta, provavelmente os assuntos privados já teriam se encerrado… não resistia provar o que Aoi cozinhara, e agora que estavam juntos, não conseguia passar muito tempo afastado de sua esposa, e seu filho…a lembrança da gravidez aqueceu seu coração.

Adentrou-se ao pequeno restaurante, Ai ao vê-lo levantou-se de um salto gritando eufórica: _"Odanna-sama! Odanna-Sama!"_ Parou na frente do oni com seu sorriso aberto e infantil, ele se abaixou na altura da visão dela e sorrindo tocou-lhe a ponta do nariz perguntando:

\- E então, pequena Ai, tem sido uma boa menina e ajudado Aoi-chan?

\- Hai, hai!

\- Que bom!

Ele retornou a sua altura habitual acariciando a cabeça da pequena ayakashi que pulou enlaçando o pescoço de Odanna o abraçando calorosamente. Ele sorriu dando-lhe tapinhas nas costas. Aoi sorria amorosa e comentou sussurrando com Suzuran:

\- Ai anda mais ansiosa depois que soube do bebê, estamos dando uma atenção extra para ela não se sentir em segundo plano…

Suzuran sorriu da felicidade de todos, afinal, se tornaram uma familia feliz e nada convencional! Observando a cena pensava, que também gostaria de viver assim um dia. Seria possível? Odanna então ajuntou as vasilhas da mesa e levava para a cozinha, Aoi o interpelou:

\- Odanna, eu posso perfeitamente fazer isto! Sente-se para eu te servir… eu já te falei que gravidez não é doença!

\- Mas é dever do marido auxiliar a esposa em todos os momentos, especialmente quando ela estiver grávida!

\- Lá vem você de novo com esses deveres de marido!

Aoi falava com uma expressão brava, mas Suzuran percebia que ela segurava o riso. Odanna levou as vasilhas para a cozinha, onde Ai saltitava em frente à pia esperando para lavá-los. Era muito engraçado como tudo para ela parecia algum tipo de brincadeira. Antes que qualquer um deles falasse mais alguma coisa, Akatsuki entrou pela porta do restaurante, correndo a visão pelo estabelecimento, encontrou sua irmã que sorriu ao vê-lo.

\- Então é assim, agora você chega no Tenjin-ya e nem passa pela recepção para ver seu irmão?

A Aranha da Terra falou com uma expressão emburrada de quem realmente se ofendera com a falta de consideração da irmã. Suzuran sabia que se passasse pela recepção com os olhos inchados e abatida como chegou seria motivo para um escândalo de seu irmão mais velho. Aoi desfez a situação embaraçosa dizendo:

\- Ah, Akatsuki! Não faça drama! Sua irmã só ficou 15 dias fora, não é como se não a visse há anos, e eu fui buscá-la para almoçar comigo e contar as novidades…

Ela e Odanna se olharam sorrindo felizes, e então o chefe da recepção pareceu dar-se por vencido.

\- As meninas já prepararam seu quarto, Suzuran! Suas bagagens já estão lá. Você não quer descansar um pouco?

Suzuran levantou-se de onde estava, com seu vestido praiano e as conchinhas nos cabelos e foi até seu irão dando-lhe um abraço caloroso. Ele foi pego desprevenido, e se desarmou abraçando-a com carinho. Ao soltá-la, continuou segurando sua mão.

\- O que há com você? Parece uma habitante das terras do Sul! Aquele cachorrão irmão do Ginji te tratou direito?!

\- Irmão, os funcionários do Orio-ya e Ranmaru-sama me trataram como uma convidada de honra, meu trabalho foi muito valorizado no festival!

\- Sei… eu vi do jeito que ele te olhou no casamento do mestre… espero que não tenha feito nenhuma gracinha!

\- Ah, Akatsuki, sinceramente, ninguém presta pra você! Vamos, acabei ficando com dor de cabeça de novo, quero descansar!

Suzuran seguiu na frente, irritada com o irmão… por que todo mundo achou que Ranmaru tinha algum interesse pessoal nela, e só ela não percebeu? Por enquanto não ia pensar nisso, queria apenas descansar um pouco. Akatsuki se curvou despedindo-se do grande chefe e sua mulher, e seguiu a irmã apressado.

Odanna olhou para Aoi ao seu lado, se sentia cada vez mais apaixonado, a presença dela trouxe diversos matizes novos para sua vida. Num impulso se abaixou apoiando-se em um joelho de frente para ela, que surpresa encostou-se na pilastra logo atrás. Então, levou uma mão em cada lado da sua cintura e encostou o rosto em seu ventre que ainda se mantinha magro como antes.

Aoi, tomada de emoção pela atitude afetuosa e quase infantil de seu esposo, acariciou-se os cabelos enquanto ele beijava a sua barriga conversando com o bebê deles. E então levantou-se, mantendo-se próximo a Aoi, ainda segurando-lhe a cintura. O rosto tocando a lateral do rosto dela, falou em seu ouvido causando-lhe um arrepio gostoso:

\- Eu já te falei o quanto sou feliz por você ter aceitado se casar comigo?

\- Todos os dias…

\- Se você não fosse tão teimosa, já podíamos estar casados há muito mais tempo...

Falou provocando-a, depositando um beijo leve em seu pescoço bem abaixo da orelha.

\- Em minha defesa, não ajudou muito você me tratar como se eu fosse sua filha e não sua pretendente…

Ele seguiu beijando-lhe o maxilar, roubando suspiros de Aoi...

\- Eu estava apenas sendo um cavalheiro, te dando o espaço que você desejava, não seria do meu feitio te forçar a nada…

Ele falou enquanto os lábios se aproximavam do dela, e roubaram-lhe um beijo rápido mas intenso. Ainda próximos a ponto de sentir a respiração um do outro, Aoi respondeu:

\- Quem sabe se você tivesse me beijado assim, quando estávamos em Orio-ya, ou antes, no festival de verão do Tenjin as coisas não tivessem se desenrolado mais rapidamente?…

Odanna ficou surpreso, sem resposta, olhando para ela com olhos arregalados. Aoi ria divertida, era muito raro conseguir pegá-lo nestas situações, mas ela adorava quando acontecia. Tocou-lhe o rosto de leve e deu-lhe mais um beijo.

\- Sente-se, vou te servir almoço.

O Oni sentou-se, conforme pediu sua mulher, observando-a graciosa na cozinha. Ai já havia lavado tudo e brincava com Chibi que estava em cima do balcão, em sua inocência, sequer percebera o clima de flerte entre seus pais. Ele então lembrou-se da conversa de sua esposa com Suzuran.

\- Aoi, na verdade eu vinha pra cá mais cedo, e chegando na porta, percebi que vocês estavam tendo uma conversa mais privada. De qualquer forma eu ouvi uma parte… e acabei tomando providências.

\- Providências? A respeito de quê?

\- Há mais de uma semana, Hatori entrou em contato com Byakuya a pedido de Ranmaru, ele queria saber detalhes sobre o contrato de compra de Suzuran por Yahata-ya.

Aoi serviu a refeição ao seu marido, olhando-o atenta e interessada no assunto.

\- Mesmo sem saber qual interesse Ranmaru teria neste assunto, Byakuya secretamente levantou detalhes e documentação sobre o contrato… ele me procurou perguntando se deveria confiar e repassar para o chefe da pousada rival, eu dei permissão. Eu imaginei que Ranmaru perguntou por algum interesse dele em Suzuran, e parece que eu estava certo…

\- Sim, pelo que observei, e pelo que Suzuran me contou, parece que há um interesse mútuo, mas também um pouco de mal entendido…

\- Pois bem, minha querida, não sei se agi corretamente, mas pedi a Ginji que convocasse uma reunião com Ranmaru aqui no Tenjin-ya. Pedi que o convidasse para passar o final de semana inteiro… fiz bem?

Aoi sorriu, passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos do marido que estava assentando almoçando, abaixou-se e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

\- Você foi perfeito!

Ele apenas sorriu e pensou _"aparentemente é também dever do marido, ser cupido das amigas de sua mulher."_ Se Ranmaru aceitasse o seu convite - e se estivesse interessado em Suzuran como ele imaginava - o casal teria o final de semana inteiro para se acertar.


	12. REENCONTRO NO TENJIN-YA

Ranmaru mergulhou no trabalho depois da conversa com Hatori. O trabalho era algo como um porto seguro, sempre que não sabia o que fazer, ou sentia insegurança, o trabalho era seu remédio, sua válvula de escape. Não que não quisesse consertar as coisas com Suzuran, mas precisava de oportunidade se não quisesse parecer desesperado.

À tardinha do dia que Suzuran partiu, ele recebeu um recado inesperado de seu irmão, Ginji:

 ** ** _"Ranmaru,_****

 ** ** _Como vai?_****

 ** ** _Não sei como está sua agenda, mas Odanna-sama gostaria de marcar uma reunião para discutir o contrato de casamento da Suzuran com os herdeiros de ?. Você pediu informação a respeito, e eles encontraram detalhes importantes. Odanna está disposto a compartilhar com você pessoalmente. Se estiver tudo bem, ele disse que pode marcar a reunião para o final de semana. Você poderia estar aqui na sexta à noite?_****

 ** ** _Ginji."_****

A mensagem informal de seu irmão fez seu coração saltar. Passar o final de semana no Tenjin-ya? Reunião com o grande chefe e o seu contador?! Seria a oportunidade perfeita! Suzuran ainda estaria por lá? Se estivesse, não deixaria seu orgulho vencê-lo e atrapalhar sua vida de novo… pediria perdão e abriria seu coração, não tinha por que fazer diferente. Será que encontraram alguma brecha no contrato? Por que uma reunião urgente e presencial? Uma preocupação com a segurança da gueixa começou a surgir no fundo de seu coração, mas faria tudo que pudesse para ajudá-la, não permitiria em nenhuma hipótese que ela caísse nas mãos de outro homem!

Respondeu positivamente ao seu irmão, confirmando sua disponibilidade para a próxima sexta-feira. Queria ver Suzuran, mesmo que ela não o perdoasse, mesmo que ela não correspondesse de fato ao que ele estava sentindo, ajudaria Odanna a ajudá-la, a livraria desse fardo, mesmo que a liberdade a levasse para longe dele, ou que ela escolhesse outro homem.

Teria que trabalhar duro para deixar tudo organizado sob responsabilidade de Hideyoshi. Entretanto, com Ougon-Douji presente e em uma temporada tranquila, poderia se ausentar por alguns dias e o hotel estaria em perfeito funcionamento. Levaria consigo Hatori, o chefe de recepção demonstrou ser bom conselheiro em assuntos de relacionamentos, e caso necessitasse, o ajudaria a lidar com Akatsuki, o barulhento irmão de Suzuran… Teria de levar Tokihiko também, afinal, ficaria feliz em rever sua noiva e ex aluna: Shizuna.

A semana passou rapidamente, Suzuran procurava se distrair nas instalações do Tenjin-ya, ensaiando danças tradicionais, tocando seu shamizen, e passando muito tempo com Aoi no Dama da Noite, às vezes até cozinhava com sua amiga. Fizeram uma noite das meninas no restaurante de Aoi em sua noite de não funcionamento, as meninas do Tenjin foram dormir juntas, comer uns petiscos, beber, e falar sobre homens, romance e rir juntas.

Tudo isso foi apaziguando o coração da bela gueixa, já que se passaram vários dias, e não teve nenhuma notícia de Ranmaru, acreditava que foi ilusão sua esperar que ele a procuraria e se acertariam... No final das contas, o sentimento dele não era forte como o seu.

Ela ainda sonhava com os beijos que trocavam, acordada e dormindo. Nos sonhos seu romance florescia e se tornavam mais íntimos, declarando abertamente o quanto se gostavam. Esses devaneios, frustrados pela realidade, a entristeciam, e então, ela procurava algo para se distrair, o que funcionava, até que a imagem do lindo grande chefe de Orio-ya surgia novamente em sua mente, reiniciando o processo.

Na sexta à noite, Aoi a convidara para fazerem um jantar nostálgico juntas: preparar uma das receitas de Shiro. Suzuran se entusiasmou com a ideia, seria agradável cozinharem, depois jantarem entre amigas, certamente Odanna se juntaria a elas, e outros funcionários, criando aquele clima gostoso de família com a qual havia se acostumado, seria uma noite de sexta-feira especial!

Prendeu os cabelos em um coque, com a presilha de conchas arco-iris que comprou na feira em Orio-ya - que se tornara um amuleto especial para ela - e colocou um yukata leve, cor de rosa com estampa floral, para trabalhar com a amiga. Chegando no Dama da Noite, Aoi lhe emprestou um avental para não se sujar cozinhando, e a ajudou a prender as mangas do yukata.

O clima entre ela, Aoi e Ai estava muito agradável, lavando e cortando os ingredientes, misturando-os enquanto conversavam, provando e se deliciando. Ai cantarolava enquanto ajudava, e as adultas estavam com o foco na receita.

Suzuran já terminava de cozinhar as guiozas enquanto Aoi dava seus toques de tempero no molho especial, Ai havia ido no estoque buscar temperos que faltavam. Estavam tão distraídas que não perceberam que um grupo adentrava-se ao restaurante encabeçado por Ginji: Tokihiko, Hatori e para a surpresa de Suzuran: Ranmaru, trazendo Noburanga nos braços.

O coração da gueixa deu um sobressalto, ela custava a conseguir disfarçar a excitação, surpresa, apreensão… Aoi sorriu tomando frente nas boas vindas enquanto a amiga retomava o fôlego.

-Uau! Que surpresa agradável! O que traz nossos amigos do Sul ao Dama da Noite?

\- Negócios senhorita Aoi! Infelizmente, gostaria que fosse lazer! - Disse Hatori brincalhão sorrindo para as duas mulheres que retribuíram o sorriso.

\- Ranmaru-sama! Que honra sua presença aqui no meu restaurante… Aoi falou em tom de brincadeira deixando o grande chefe de Orio-ya um pouco desconcertado.

\- Tenho negócios a tratar com seu marido, mas aproveitamos para passar aqui para parabenizá-la pela gravidez e trazer uma lembrancinha de nossas terras para seu restaurante. Disse enquanto Tokihiko entregava uma cesta repleta de iguarias luxuosas do Sul. Ranmaru não resistiu estender um olhar demorado à Suzuran, que sorriu tímida corando e olhando para baixo. Hatori não deixou de perceber o clima e puxou assunto com a gueixa:

\- E a senhorita Suzuran, como esta? Fez boa viagem de volta? Vejo que continua bela como sempre…

O último elogio provocou um olhar irritado de seu chefe, que no mesmo instante disfarçou voltando à sua pose altiva de antes. Se preparava para dizer alguma coisa quando Ai adentrou pelo restaurante distraída, e vendo-o gritou animada _"Senhor cachorrinho!"_ e correu pulando em seu pescoço dando-lhe um abraço como se fossem grandes amigos.

Ranmaru quase desequilibrou-se, e seu rosto demonstrava total confusão, olhou para Aoi como quem pedisse socorro, enquanto Ai sem a menor cerimônia deu-lhe um beijinho no rosto e pegou Noburanga no colo, saindo cantarolando com o cachorro pelo restaurante como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Hatori e Tokihiko seguravam risadas ao ver a cena de seu chefe turrão totalmente desarmado pela criança inocente. Suzuran sorria discretamente e Aoi tinha o semblante um pouco constrangido. Ranmaru recobrou a compostura e perguntou:

\- Quem é essa menina? Ela me conhece?

\- Ah, Ranmaru, peço mil desculpas!… Esta é "Ai", de certa forma vocês se conhecem sim, mas é uma longa história... Ela é um ayakashi que nasceu de uma chama do fogo de oni de Odanna. Ele deu a chama a mim como um amuleto para me proteger, mas ela acabou se alimentando de meu poder espiritual, podendo tomar forma humana. Enquanto me ajudava nos bastidores a realizar o banquete da cerimônia do sul, Odanna me ensinou a tirar Ai do amuleto, para me substituir. Inicialmente ela era igual à mim, assim eu podia sair e voltar sem que fosse impedida. Me desculpe ter feito isto debaixo de sua vigilância…!

Ranmaru pareceu pensar em algo, quando a consciência de algo lhe atingiu, e ele falou exaltado arregalando os olhos:

\- Então, não era você que no auge da minha grosseria, quando fui lhe ofender no prédio velho, me abraçou e me chamou de _"Senhor Cachorrinho"_?

Aoi corou, mas agora ela que segurava uma risada, fez que não com a cabeça. Ranmaru suavizou a expressão do rosto, e sorriu olhando a menininha brincando distraída com Noburanga que parecia gostar da companhia.

\- Sabe que eu gosto dela?! Mas por que agora ela parece com Odanna ao invés de você?

\- É que em uma viagem que fizemos juntos, eu e Odanna a incentivamos a criar uma aparência própria, pois não fazia sentido que ela fosse idêntica a mim. Como nós dois éramos seus rostos mais familiares, ela decidiu misturar nós dois. Assim, acabou sendo essa versão feminina e adolescente de Odanna, com os meus olhos.

Hatori comentou:

\- Então, ela é sua primeira filha, sua família cresceu mais rápido do que esperava, Aoi-chan!

Aoi sorriu, e chamou a pequena ayakashi:

\- Ai, devolva Noburanga a Ranmaru, aonde estão seus modos?!

\- Ah, Aoi chan! Mas ele é tão lindinho! E o Senhor Cachorrinho não se importa, não é?

Ranmaru sorriu, mas respondeu:

\- Não me importo, Ai, e Noburanga certamente gostou de você. Mas eu acho que está na sua hora de jantar, e eu e meus amigos vamos para nossos aposentos descansar da viagem.

A mocinha devolveu o cachorro obedientemente, concordando. Aoi perguntou olhando de soslaio para Suzuran que permanecia em silêncio:

\- Por que não ficam e jantam conosco? Fizemos comida o suficiente.

\- Hoje não ficaremos, pois precisamos nos acomodar e descansar, mas faço questão de jantar no seu restaurante durante minha estada!

\- Será uma honra!

\- Então, senhorita Suzuran, senhorita Aoi, nos vemos durante o final de semana! Tenham uma boa noite!

As duas mulheres fizeram uma reverência, Ai dava pulinhos e tchauzinhos, os homens se retiraram elegantemente. Quando retiraram, Aoi sentiu Suzuran relaxar ao seu lado.

\- Bom, acho que é melhor assim, não é Aoi? Quebrar o clima esquisito, agora pelo menos podemos nos encontrar e nos tratar como apenas conhecidos.

\- Do que você está falando, Suzuran?

\- Agora posso deixar para lá essas esperanças e o risco de sofrer…

Aoi sorriu acariciando sua barriga e disse:

\- Você e ele correm o risco é de ficar ainda mais apaixonados do que já estão..

\- Aoi, você está imaginando coisas, viu como ele foi formal?

\- Suzuran, você não ousou encará-lo, mas Ranmaru não tirou os olhos de você um minuto, pra mim está muito claro o motivo que o fez desembalar do Sul para vir passar o final de semana na pousada rival, e esse motivo está vestida de rosa à minha frente!

Sururan corou da cabeça aos pés com o comentário franco da amiga.

\- Eu acho que você está imaginando coisas, Aoi, mas tudo bem, sou uma mulher adulta, consigo lidar com isso sem fantasiar…

A frase de Suzuran foi interrompida por Hatori entrando de novo no Dama da Noite sorridente. O tengu olhou para as duas mulheres que o olhavam de volta, Aoi mal disfarçava um sorriso que dizia " _eu já sabia_ ".

\- Senhorita Suzuran, meu mestre lhe enviou isto.

Disse entregando um bilhete para Suzuran fazendo uma leve reverência, saiu furtivamente como entrou. Aoi deu uma risadinha comentando com a amiga…

\- Como você ia dizendo sobre não fantasiar, minha amiga?

\- Você nem sabe do que se trata a mensagem…

\- Então, o que está esperando? Abra logo!

Suzuran abriu o selo do pergaminho com as mãos trêmulas, e leu o recado escrito na letra elegante de Ranmaru que ela já conhecia bem:

 ** _"_** ** ** _Senhorita Suzuran,_****

 ** ** _Preciso conversar com você, tenho um compromisso a tratar com Odanna-Sama e Byakyua san, mas não foi este o único motivo de ter vindo a Tenjin-ya._****

 ** ** _Por favor, me dê uma chance de me explicar. Haveria algum lugar onde podemos ter alguma privacidade para conversarmos com tranquilidade?_****

 ** ** _Marque a hora e lugar e estarei lá._****

 ** ** _Ranmaru."_****

O coração da gueixa disparou com esperanças novas, _"me dê uma chance de me explicar",_ a frase ficou ecoando em sua mente. Aoi apenas observava a amiga em silêncio, o único som no restaurante era de Ai saltitando e cantarolando com Chibi.

\- Aoi, haveria algum lugar onde eu e Ranmaru pudéssemos conversar sem sermos interrompidos?

Suzuran perguntou com olhos brilhantes de emoção, mostrando a mensagem de seu amado para Aoi.

\- Eu sei de um lugar simplesmente perfeito!


	13. ACERTANDO OS PONTOS

Ranmaru na companhia de Tokihiko voltaram ao prédio principal, passando pela recepção e pegando a chave de seus aposentos, subindo em seguida. Adentraram-se à suíte de luxo da Tenjin-ya, a decoração era clássica, relembrando Kyoto antiga do reino comum. Nunca havia podido conhecer o interior da pousada rival, e não ousaria admitir que gostava do clima austero, tão diferente de seu vibrante hotel praiano.

O grande chefe de Orio-ya não se sentia cansado, apesar da semana de espera e da longa viagem, estava eufórico, ansioso para acertar-se com Suzuran. Ao vê-la tão linda, na cozinha com Aoi, seu coração ficou esperançoso e seu sentimento por ela parecia ainda mais profundo, mais verdadeiro. Será que o recado que pediu Hatori para entregar seria bem recebido? Ela perdoaria sua falta de experiência e tato na despedida do início da semana?

Hatori entrou um pouco depois pela recepção, para também seguir em direção aos aposentos, mas foi interceptado por Akatsuki:

\- Tengu! Você e seu chefe estavam no Dama da Noite? Não vai me dizer que ele está se engraçando pra cima da minha irmã?!

\- Onde está sua educação, Akatsuki? Um chefe de recepção não pode tratar assim seus hóspedes! Especialmente o alto escalão de outra pousada, e um dos oito Hachiyos. Tanta desconfiança, você está estressado demais! Estamos aqui à negócios, e como você sabe, a senhora do Tenjin-ya é uma amiga e benfeitora de nossa pousada.

\- Vocês não me enganam… minha irmã voltou muito estranha de seu hotel, e de repente vocês tem negócios com Odanna-sama, outro dia eram hostis… tenham certeza que eu estarei de olho em vocês!

\- Relaxa Akatsuki… você vai desgastar sua energia vital atoa! Além disso, sua linda irmã é adulta, e sabe muito bem o que quer, e é uma grande profissional. Você devia aprender com ela!

O tengu disse isso dando uma piscadela para um furioso Akatsuki - que falhava lamentavelmente em disfarçar seu desgosto - e subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto antes que ele tivesse tempo de dizer qualquer coisa.

Entrando na suíte executiva, encontrou seus dois amigos, assentados diante da janela. Ranmaru trazia Noburanga no colo e o acariciava distraidamente olhando pela janela como a paisagem noturna de Tenjin-ya era impressionante. Hatori diisse animado despertando os dois de seus devaneios:

\- Missão cumprida, chefe!

Os dois se surpreenderam com sua entrada repentina, Ranmaru questionou:

\- E ela respondeu?

\- Calma Ranmaru! Entreguei a mensagem e saí. Ficar esperando daria uma impressão de ansiedade da sua parte, e não seria algo muito sedutor…

\- Eu, eu estou lá preocupado com joguinhos de sedução? Seu mulherengo!

\- Chefe, seja mais cortês, quem atravessou o Kakuriyo atrás de um rabo de saia não fui eu!

Ranmaru ficou vermelho, e levantou de uma vez, soltando Noburanga no chão. Hatori logo mudou de assunto, e apressado dirigiu-se a Tokihiko:

\- Vamos para nosso quarto, colega? Quero me trocar para visitar às termas! Estou precisando relaxar, e você deve estar com saudades de sua noiva, não?

Tokihiko, desarmado pela menção da noiva, parecia dividido entre fazer companhia ao chefe e seguir o tengu. Ranmaru suavizou a expressão e fez um movimento com as mãos para os dois, como quem dissesse _"podem ir"_!

Hatori da porta ainda falou:

\- Chefe, não se preocupe, ela abriu um sorriso lindo quando viu que a mensagem era sua…

\- Pare de gracejos! Não durmam tarde demais, temos uma reunião com Odanna-sama e Byakuya amanhã bem cedo!

Hatori saiu rapidamente, seu chefe nem saberia dizer se ele escutou o que disse. Uma vez sozinho, Ranmaru deitou-se no futon olhando para o teto enquanto sonhava com o dia seguinte, passando por sua mente o que diria a Suzuran, como se faria mais claro para ela. Seu coração estava disparado, ansioso pela resposta ao bilhete… fazia menos de uma semana que não a via, mas sentiu muito sua falta, como podiam se dar tão bem? Como ela podia completá-lo desta maneira a ponto de sua ausência pesar para ele como se lhe faltasse algo vital?

Uma leve batida na porta lhe tirou do sonho acordado. Ele levantou-se, coração na garganta, _"Seria ela?"_ Abriu a porta, e deparou-se com uma jovem funcionária da recepção.

\- Ranmaru-sama, tenho uma mensagem da senhorita Suzuran para o senhor. Disse curvando-se solenemente e entregando-lhe um pequeno pergaminho e desenrolando-o:

 _"_ _Ranmaru-sama,_

 _É claro que poderei escutar o que o senhor tem a me dizer._

 _Me encontre na cabana na montanha aos fundos da propriedade do Tenjin-ya, ao entardecer. Estarei lá às 16:30._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Suzuran."_

Ranmaru sorriu lendo o bilhete da gueixa, a caligrafia delicada como ela. O tom formal o incomodou um pouco, afinal, durante a estada em Orio-ya tinham abandonado tamanhas etiquetas. Apesar de ficar apreensivo, não podia evitar se encher de esperanças de que tudo poderia dar certo, e dizia para si que aquela maneira de escrever era fruto da discrição e modéstia da moça.

Tomou um banho para relaxar das emoções do dia, e se recolheu para estar bem disposto para as emoções do dia seguinte. Demorou um pouco a pegar no sono, devido à euforia. No dia seguinte acordou com batidas na porta, eram seus funcionários, passaram para tomarem o desjejum juntos e conversarem sobre os últimos detalhes da reunião com Odanna.

Uma vez preparados, seguiram para a sala de audiências de Tenjin-ya. Três mulheres sem rosto lhe abriram a porta e saíram, deixando os homens procederem a reunião. A sala era ampla, Odanna encontrava-se assentado em lotus sobre um tablado, ao lado e abaixo encontrava-se Byakuya, como sempre em vestes imaculadamente brancas.

Os três convidados se assentaram em frente para os anfitriões, Odanna quebrou o silêncio.

\- Bom dia Ranmaru-sama, Hatori e Tokihiko, como passaram a noite nas nossas humildes instalações?

\- Muito bem Odanna-sama, as instalações são muito confortáveis e o serviço é de excelência. Respondeu educadamente Ranmaru, enquanto seus dois funcionários concordavam silenciosamente.

\- Bom, não nos atrasemos com formalidades, vamos ao assunto principal, afinal, não gostaria de impedir que tenham um final de semana agradável em nosso hotel.

Os três homens concordaram fazendo uma leve menção com a cabeça, e Odanna prosseguiu:

\- Então, vou deixar as explicações para o Sr. Byakuya que está inteirado de todos detalhes jurídicos da questão.

\- Pois não, Odanna! Bom dia! Conforme o Ranmaru-sama nos questionou, fui buscar o arquivo do caso de contrato de casamento de Suzuran. Na época começamos o processo, mas com a ida da senhorita para o reino comum, acreditamos que estaria protegida. Ao retornar para o Kakuriyo e encontrar-se com o herdeiro de Yahata-ya em seu hotel, a questão infelizmente foi retomada. Desde antes da partida de Suzuran, ao estudar os documentos, encontrei várias irregularidades no contrato. A primeira delas, e mais óbvia é que os estudos de Suzuran como gueixa foram pagos pela Tenjin-ya, de forma que ela não teria os débitos alegados pela casa de gueixas.

\- Mas há casos em que uma casa de gueixas pode ter propriedade sobre elas? Perguntou Hatori.

\- Na verdade não, apesar da tradição ser ainda praticada, e as casas fazerem contratos de casamento para lucrarem como se as gueixas fossem suas escravas, na legislação do reino oculto, há a previsão da chance de saudar-se a dívida perante a instituição, especialmente na capital, a propriedade sobre mulheres não é bem vista, e ilegal já há 50 anos. Entretanto, há casas tradicionais que ignoram a lei moderna e ainda se guiam pela tradição.

\- Mas o Sr. havia comentado que senhorita Suzuran não tinha dívidas com a casa de gueixas. Não foi mesmo? Perguntou Ranmaru interessado, com preocupação na voz.

\- Esta é a irregularidade da qual eu falava. Nós da Tenjin-ya temos a documentação do pagamento dos estudos de Suzuran. Entretanto, no processo do qual consegui vistas na capital, encontram-se os treinamentos de Suzuran como se fossem uma dívida ativa. O que é algo calunioso, pois, mesmo que não houvéssemos pago os estudos dela, sendo uma das gueixas mais famosas e bem sucedidas da capital, Suzuran teria sua dívida mais do que paga.

Ranmaru estava transtornado de raiva, punhos e dentes serrados:

\- Malditos!

\- Precisamos agir friamente para resolver essa questão pelos meios legais, Ranmaru-sama. Nós também ficamos muito transtornados ao ver o processo, mas a família Yahata goza de muito prestígio perante a família real. Disse Odanna com sua calma característica.

Byakuya continuou:

\- Acreditamos que ao perceber o sucesso e crescente fama de Suzuran, a casa de gueixas viu a oportunidade de um negócio milionário e fraudaram documentos de dívidas, alegando propriedade sobre ela, o que é um crime, pois em todos aspectos ela é uma mulher livre. Devido aos tabus e à delicadeza envolvidos em contratos de casamento, teremos de agir com muito cuidado, precisamos apelar para a família real para dissolver este contrato, o que pode parecer ofensivo para a família tradicional, baseando-se na rejeição de Suzuran por seu herdeiro. Precisaremos ajuntar os documentos e provas, para anular o contrato de casamento, baseando-nos nos aspectos legais e nos direitos sobre si mesmo das ayakashis.

\- Sim, comprendido? E o que eu posso fazer para ajudar? - Questionou Ranmaru.

\- Bom, acredito que se juntarmos dois hachiyos para apelar para a família real na audiência, e de posse da documentação suficiente, teremos mais chances de sucesso.

\- Feito! Precisam que eu requisite a audiência?

\- Ranmaru-sama, como Suzuran era nossa protegida, acho que seria mais adequado, e levantaria menos questionamentos, se nós da Tenjin-ya solicitássemos a audiência. Disse Odanna.

\- Concordo, mas quero participar, e se for necessário gostaria de custear os gastos do processo.

\- É muito generoso de sua parte, mas por que a preocupação com alguém que não é funcionária de sua pousada? Disse Byakuya incisivo.

Ranmaru respondeu levemente corado demonstrando um leve constrangimento perante a pergunta direta do contador do Tenjin, entretanto compreendia que era uma questão pertinente, uma vez que este não era para ser um assunto de sua alçada:

\- Digamos que tenho interesses pessoais no assunto.

Hatori disfarçou um risinho como um engasgo, roubando um olhar mortífero de seu chefe.

\- Ok, acho suficientemente justo! Então, procederemos com o andamento do processo e assim que a audiência seja marcada, informaremos ao senhor. Disse Byakuya com sua praticidade característica.

\- Bom, agora que estamos com todos detalhes acertados, por que não vamos todos conhecer o escalda-pés ao ar livre que temos nas montanhas? Pedirei que nos tragam um saque de uma safra especial para degustarmos, é uma distração muito apreciada no outono aqui na Tenjin-ya. Convidou Odanna - ciente através de sua esposa, dos arranjos de seu convidado para mais tarde conversar e se acertar com Suzuran.

Ranmaru e seus amigos aceitaram de bom grado o convite, seria bom relaxar e passar o tempo, ainda teria todo dia até a hora de seu encontro, seria mais agradável passar o tempo conversando e se distraindo para não ser vencido pela ansiedade.

Suzuran passou o dia envolvida num clima de inquietação. O que Ranmaru queria lhe dizer? Seria má ideia ter expectativas sobre o encontro? Cometera um erro em aceitar o refúgio romântico de Odanna e Aoi? Seria forçar a barra criar tal tipo de clima?

Conforme o dia frio de outono avançava, e a hora marcada se aproximava, a gueixa combateu a ansiedade se aprontando para a conversa decisiva. Tentou não pensar em nada para falar, queria primeiro escutá-lo e depois decidir com seu coração o que fazer.

As irmãs sem rosto, à pedido da Aoi, vieram ajudá-la a se aprontar, trazendo um belo quimono de outono. O tecido mais encorpado cor de vinho com relevos de folhas da estação em tons ferrugem e dourado. Um obi dourado arrematava as vestes. Uma trança embutida lateral, enfeitada com flores em tons chá, enfeitava-lhe os cabelos, e uma maquiagem muito delicada realçava sua beleza. Colocou um pouco de seu perfume de sakuras para completar seu visual, e meia hora antes do marcado, seguiu para o local onde se encontraria o grande chefe de Orio-ya. Era um caminho de dez minutos, mas queria chegar antes, para se asserenar antes do encontro.

Suzuran não conhecia o refúgio romântico de sua amiga e Odanna-sama, mesmo morando tanto tempo no Tenjin-ya, não costumava se aventurar pelo seu território. Tinha de admitir, o grande chefe tinha um gosto requintado. A pequena cabana parecia uma jóia de ouro velho iluminada pelo fraco sol dourado do dia frio outonal. Árvores de folhas completamente vermelhas e ferrugem emolduravam-na, cobrindo também o chão em sua volta.

Enquanto esperava, Suzuran preparou um chá relaxante e se serviu, já era a hora marcada, ela então seguiu para varanda para observar o caminho que vinha do prédio principal para a cabana.

Ao longe ela viu destacar-se do caminho do bambuzal, um homem com vestes azuis celestes... Era ele! Seu coração deu um salto! O azul claro destacava-se na paisagem de tons avermelhados. Seus cabelos longos e ondulados, à contraluz do sol da tarde pareciam chamas a destacar seu lindo rosto masculino. Ele parecia ainda mais bonito, enquanto caminhava decidido em sua direção.

Ao se aproximar ele a vislumbrou, e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho mais marcante, era impossível tirar os olhos dele, o inugami parecia também não querer desviar os olhos dela. Finalmente se aproximou, subiu os pequenos degraus da varanda, e parou à sua frente, tomando sua mão solenemente, depositando um beijo suave e dizendo:

\- Muito prazer em revê-la, Suzuran! Muito obrigado por aceitar meu convite. Este lugar é realmente magnífico! Somente alguém com seu gosto pensaria em algo assim.

Ela sorriu tímida respondendo:

\- Bom, eu não conhecia esse lugar, foi uma indicação de Aoi.

\- Vou lembrar de agradecê-la.

Os dois se silenciaram, e o silêncio cheio de palavras não ditas, parecia começar a ficar constrangedor. Suzuran abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas Ranmaru a interrompeu de um arroubo, se curvando e dizendo tudo que vinha em seu coração de uma vez:

-" _Suzuran, preciso dizer o meu motivo para vir até aqui: desde que você partiu, percebi como eu fui grosseiro na sua partida! Acabei agindo contra todos meus sentimentos e bom senso, e magoando você que se tornou tão preciosa para mim… inicialmente pensei que havia te ofendido sendo afoito na noite de nosso encontro, não resistindo e te beijando. Eu tinha certeza de que o motivo de sua rejeição final era o fato de eu ter interpretado mal seus sentimentos e você não desejar o mesmo que eu desejava. Em nenhum momento eu quis ser grosseiro, ou desprezar o tempo que passamos juntos, me desculpe! Eu não tenho muito traquejo para essas questões sentimentais, mas, se houver uma chance de eu ter te interpretado mal, e de meus sentimentos serem correspondidos… por favor me perdoe e me conceda uma segunda chance… vamos começar de novo?"_

A declaração desajeitada e afoita, que não combinava nada com o Ranmaru seguro e confiante que ela conhecia, deixou Suzuran atordoada. _Então, ele realmente achava que ela o rejeitara?_ E ela entendeu direito? Ele também gostava dela?

Ele havia se erguido da mesura formal, e agora a encarava expectante, como um menino que pedia permissão para fazer algo precioso. Os olhos azuis questionando-a, pedindo uma resposta… vê-lo assim a desarmou completamente e dissolveu todos seus medos e inseguranças. Uma felicidade - de amor correspondido - a invadia a alma, retornando-a à sensação de confiança e afeto que lhe inundava naqueles dias felizes em Orio-ya.

A moça então sorriu, e encurtou a distância entre os dois dando um passo em sua direção. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Ranmaru, olhando-o nos olhos falou:

\- Tudo que eu desejava naquele dia, enquanto embarcava de volta para Tenjin-ya, era que Ranmaru-sama me beijasse daquela maneira de novo...

O sol poente coloria as vestes, os cabelos e olhos de Suzuran em um avermelhado sobrenatural, ela parecia ainda mais linda aos olhos de Ranmaru, o tempo parecia ter parado enquanto ele olhava aqueles olhos amorosos tão de perto, e os lábios entreabertos, tão próximos dos seus. Ele então não exitou mais, envolveu sua cintura delgada com as duas mãos, a estreitando contra si, e deixou seus lábios provarem os dela mais uma vez.

O beijo começou delicado, apenas permitindo que a textura dos lábios fosse percebida, mas a emoção do reencontro tomou conta do casal, intensificando a carícia, e então a tristeza, a dúvida foram vindo a tona e se dissolvendo em sensações de conforto, alegria, euforia e desejo que sentiam mutuamente.

Quando interromperam aquele beijo cheio de sentimentos, Ranmaru percebeu lágrimas nos olhos de sua gueixa. Ele então as limpou uma a uma, beijando-lhe o rosto, e aconchegou-a contra seu peito, acariciando-lhe as costas, com o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos, sorvendo seu cheiro para matar as saudades que sentia.

Ficaram por um longo tempo apenas abraçados se acariciando, confortáveis naquele sentimento de paz, vendo o sol se pôr no outono de Tenjin-ya. Quando as primeiras estrelas surgiram, Ranmaru quebrou o silêncio:

Suzuran, além de me esclarecer com você, eu vim aqui, por que quero ajudar a resolver suas pendências com Yahata-ya, não admitirei que aquele homem sequer lhe veja novamente!

Os olhos da gueixa voltaram a lacrimejar, ser protegida e considerada daquela forma, fazia nascer sentimentos que desconhecia em seu coração. Antes que eles transbordassem, Ranmaru capturou seus lábios em um beijo novamente, desta vez bem mais apaixonado e menos casto que o anterior, como que quisesse confirmar através da carícia o que havia dito. Ficaram um tempo se beijando, até que o cair da noite anunciou a necessidade de retornarem para o prédio principal para não levantarem suspeitas no irmão ciumento de Suzuran.

\- Vou seguir para o Dama da Noite, se nos demorarmos mais, levantaremos suspeitas… disse Suzuran beijando de leve os lábios de Ranmaru.

\- Sim, segurei em breve, mas já aviso que seu irmão insolente não me impedirá de ter você comigo. Enquanto resolvemos as pendências contratuais, manterei a discrição, mas depois ele terá de lidar com nosso relacionamento como um adulto.

Suzuran sorriu, sabia que não ia ser tão fácil lidar com Akatsuki, entretanto, sentia-se tão feliz, que não se importava com nada! Depois de tanto tempo, desde que veio pela primeira vez ao Kakuriyo e se afastando dos cuidados de seu pai adotivo - Shiro Tsubaki - nunca havia se sentido tão em casa no reino oculto, ou desejara tão urgentemente ter uma vida ali, como sentia com a perspectiva de estar nos braços de Ranmaru. A gueixa sorriu, deu um beijo no rosto de seu querido inugami, e despediu-se seguindo para o Dama da Noite.

Ranmaru ficou observando o céu de outono, enquanto cada estrela surgia no céu, um sorriso bobo no rosto… finalmente, depois de tanto sofrimento, via uma perspectiva de uma vida feliz.

Aoi olhava distraída pela janela do Dama da Noite, sem realmente enxergar o exterior. Pensava na novidade que sua amiga lhe contava de que agora tinha se acertado com o arisco grande chefe da Orio-ya (que aparentemente não era nada arisco com Suzuran), e finalmente estavam namorando.

Em seu coração, Aoi pensava que eram duas pessoas que mereciam a felicidade que esse relacionamento proporcionaria. Quando viu Ranmaru pela primeira vez, e experimentou sua personalidade espinhosa e hostil, nunca imaginaria que ele se apaixonaria pela doce gueixa, mas perante essa realidade, ela pesava o quanto eles se completavam, perceber isso a fazia feliz!

Ao vislumbrar Ranmaru se aproximando pela trilha lateral do restaurante, saiu na porta para chamá-lo, Ai a seguiu saltitante - com Chibi no ombro - para ver o que chamou atenção de Aoi. Quando ele se aproximou da entrada, Aoi o chamou, Ai saltitava de seu lado e falava eufórica _"Sr. Cachorrinho, sr. Cachorrinho!"_ Ranmaru já parecia acostumado com a energia peculiar da jovem ayakashi, ao chegar aonde elas estavam, bagunçou-lhe de leve os cabelos, fazendo-a corar. Aoi sorriu e disse ao inugami:

\- Ranmaru, até quando você ficará hospedado na Tenjin-ya?

\- Parto amanhã de noite.

Aoi já acostumada com os horários noturnos dos ayakashis sabia que teria tempo perfeito para o que planejou:

\- Então, antes de partir, gostaria de preparar um jantar para você e Suzuran.

Ranmaru ficou meio sem jeito, desconcertado coçava a nuca, mas antes que falasse qualquer coisa, Aoi emendou:

\- Não precisa inventar desculpas ou ficar constrangido, a Suzuran é quase uma irmã para mim, faço questão de servir-lhes um jantar para comemorarem esse momento feliz!

\- Então aceitarei de bom grado!

Ranmaru fez uma reverência formal e já i se retirando…

\- Faça a minha amiga feliz! E se permita ser feliz também, ok, Ranmaru!? Disse Aoi sorridente dando-lhe uma piscadinha.

Ranmaru passou pela recepção para seguir para seu quarto e descansar, antes de subir, percebeu Akasuki o encarando com uma expressão nada amigável. Devolveu o olhar também hostil para seu desinformado cunhado, e então virou o rosto e subiu em direção ao seu destino, deixando para trás um recepcionista desconfiado e furioso.

No dia seguinte, o casal não se aguentava de alegria, custavam a disfarçar que estavam eufóricos não queriam se desgrudar, mas como ainda precisavam acertar os detalhes com o passado da moça, não podiam aparecer em público para não gerar comentários. Não ajudava muito, ter Akatsuki um tanto mal humorado e vigiando-os incessantemente. Logo cedo, quando Suzuran passou pela recepção e lhe deu bom dia, ele logo se aproximou com um interrogatório pronto:

\- Estou te achando diferente hoje, aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Diferente? Estou do mesmo jeito de sempre!

\- Nada disso! Você andava meio calada e séria nestes últimos dias, por que tá toda sorridente logo cedo hoje?

\- Espera aí, irmão, eu estou feliz por estar em casa, entre amigos, ou você prefere que eu fique triste?

\- Olha, vocês acham que eu sou bobo e me enganam, mas nada me tira da cabeça, que esse cachorrão da Orio-ya tem participação nessa sua mudança de temperamentos…

Suzuran ia responder à altura, já estava ficando irritada com o irmão, mas foi interrompida por Hatori que vinha descendo e passava pela recepção…

\- Ora, ora! Mas que mal humor recepcionista chefe… assim você deve assustar até Odanna-sama!

\- Não se intrometa seu tengu atrevido!

Hatori então se aproximou chamoso como sempre, e disse sorrindo:

\- Não se esqueça que eu sou um hóspede, e você precisa me tratar com um sorriso! Não é isso, senhorita Suzuran?

\- Claro que sim, Hatori! Irmão, onde está seu profissionalismo?

Akatsuki furioso e vermelho como um tomate não respondeu desta vez, tentando segurar seus nervos ao perceber a chegada de alguns hóspedes para fazerem check-in; se ele os espantasse com sua irritação, tomaria um sermão de Ginji, Odanna e até um desconto no salário por Byakuya… antes que os hóspedes chegassem ao balcão, Hatori envolveu os ombros de Suzuran e a convidou:

\- Estava de saída para o Dama da Noite? Eu te acompanho senhorita…

Akatsuki apenas deu mais um olhar furioso para os dois antes de colocar de volta sua máscara de recepcionista sorridente… Uma vez fora do alcance do irmão ciumento, o tengu falou simpático para a moça:

\- Acho que seu irmão estará bem ocupado por um tempo, meu mestre te espera no jardim dos fundos do Dama da Noite… Disse marotamente dando uma piscadinha para a moça que corou um pouco. - Não se preocupe, que se Akatsuki vier pra cá eu o distraio… Suzuran, completamente vermelha, sorriu e agradeceu ao amigo.

Ela caminhou pelos fundos do Dama da Noite, entre as árvores totalmente pintadas das cores de outono, até chegar a um pequeno quiosque, antes que subisse o degrau para adentrar-se, foi abraçada pelas costas por alguém, e soltou um gritinho de susto.

\- Você não está aqui pra me encontrar? Falou Ranmaru em seu ouvido, com uma voz mais rouca e sugestiva que o normal. - Não precisa ficar assim tão assustada! Disse a apertando um pouco mais contra seu corpo de forma que Suzuran se sentiu totalmente envolvida por seu calor e seu perfume masculino. Fazendo-a se sentir profundamente protegida, mas trazendo um rubor em seu rosto perante a consciência do quanto aquela proximidade despertava também seu corpo.

Ranmaru virou-a pra si e colocou uma flor em seus cabelos, a envolvendo em um abraço. Na manhã fria e cinzenta de outono, o conforto de calor um do outro os protegiam do clima. Ele a puxou pela mão para se assentarem no quiosque.

\- Aoi te falou que ela faz questão de nos preparar um jantar para comemorarmos?

\- Ah, ela sempre faz isso, não precisava se incomodar…

\- Eu disse isso a ela, mas se você a conhece bem, sabe que ela não vai abrir mão de fazer isto e nem Odanna a faria mudar de ideia.

Suzuran deu uma risadinha espontânea, e Ranmaru ficou a observando maravilhado. Sempre achou os casais um pouco constrangedores, até ridículos quando os via em situações tão "melosas" em seu hotel, geralmente em lua de mel. Por estar localizado em uma paisagem paradisíaca, Orio-ya era considerado um refúgio romântico famoso no Kakuriyo. Mas agora ele os compreendia, não conseguia se cansar da beleza de Suzuran, de sua doçura, seu riso era música para seus ouvidos e vê-la tão de perto era um deleite para seus olhos…

Num impulso, tocou-lhe o rosto, acariciando de leve, ela olhou encabulada para o olhar fixo de seu acompanhante que nada dizia. Ele então se aproximou devagar, não resistindo ao impulso de beijá-la - uma vez que tinha permissão para fazê-lo o quanto quisesse. Beijaram-se sem pressa, apesar de ter parecido encabulada com o olhar insistente de Ranmaru, Suzuran espelhava o mesmo desejo de beijá-lo, de forma que uma vez tomada a iniciativa, envolveu os braços em torno de seu pescoço aproximando seus corpos. Ficaram assim um tempo, matando as saudades e a vontade de estarem nos braços um do outro.

\- Se eu pudesse te levava hoje a noite comigo para Orio-ya, sinceramente, não estou nem um pouco disposto a me separar de você… Disse Ranmaru com um olhar um pouco possessivo.

Suzuran tocou-lhe uma mecha de cabelos que caía por sobre os ombros, distraindo-se com a sua textura macia.

\- Eu também queria ficar mais tempo com você, mas seguí-lo para seu hotel agora levantaria suspeitas desnecessárias…

\- Sim! Por isso vou me empenhar, vou fazer tudo pra te livrar desse contrato de casamento infame! Então, ninguém irá nos separar.

Suzuran sorriu, pegando-lhe a mão e beijando-a, respondendo enquanto ainda segurava sua mão entre as suas:

\- Eu também não vejo a hora disso acontecer, mas não vamos nos precipitar, enquanto esperamos a justiça, encontraremos maneiras de estarmos juntos.

\- Falando nisto, no próximo mês, com o início do inverno, promovemos eventos de negócios em nosso hotel, e pensei que com o sucesso do festival de verão, poderia te contratar para passar uma temporada trabalhando conosco. Não é a melhor situação, mas não levantaria suspeitas pois seu trabalho foi muito bem aceito por minha equipe, além disto, a semana de encontro de negócios coincide com meu aniversário, e não gostaria de passar esta data longe de você. Já passei tantos aniversários tristes depois da partida da princesa Iso, agora quero passar esta data junto de quem eu gosto.

Suzuran sorriu e abraçou Ranmaru espontânea, feliz com essa prova de consideração e afeto. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto dizendo:

\- Acho que precisamos voltar, demorando assim os funcionários de Tenjin-ya podem acabar desconfiando e espalhando fofocas… e arruinaria nosso jantar mais tarde.

Deu mais um beijo de leve e levantou-se:

\- Nos vemos mais tarde então… Deu um sorriso e seguiu serenamente de volta para o hotel.

Ranmaru apenas a observava em paz enquanto a via se afastar graciosamente. Não percebeu a chegada de de Hatori às suas costas assustando-se com seu comentário:

\- É chefe, vai ser difícil te levar de volta para o trabalho hoje à noite!

Ranmaru com a mão no rosto para esconder a expressão de irritação apenas respondeu entre os dentes:

\- Sorte sua tengu que estou de bom humor, senão te matava ou te demitia… mas da próxima vez que chegar e me assustar dessa maneira, vai se arrepender…

\- Putz, se isso é você de bom humor…

Ao anoitecer tudo estava impecável no Dama da Noite, a sala privativa esperava seus convidados de honra, Aoi e Ai fizeram de tudo para criar um clima romântico: lanternas com velas suspensas em cantos estratégicos do ambiente, incensos com um suave aroma de canela que deixava o clima aconchegante e sensual.

Ranmaru chegou primeiro, Ginji lhe serviu um saque com um aroma especial da safra de outono de seus fornecedores. Suzuran não demorou, chegou em vestes tradicionais de gueixa, com coque elaborado e uma maquiagem mais suave. Ao vê-la, o inugami se levantou hipnotizado, lhe entregou uma rosa vermelha que tinha apanhado para lhe dar, e segurando sua mão a convidou para se assentar. Os dois não tiravam os olhos um do outro em uma conversa amorosa e silenciosa, confessando a cada momento seus sentimentos.

Aoi serviu a entrada, o prato principal… quando a sobremesa chegou, os dois já se encontravam nostálgicos, estava quase na hora de se separarem. Aoi, Ginji e Ai os deixaram à sós, percebendo que precisavam de privacidade.

\- Já está no meu horário de retornar, queria saber sua resposta, você aceita meu convite para trabalhar novamente conosco?

\- Sim, sem dúvidas! Não abriria mão de passar seu aniversário com você! Vou contar os minutos até nos reencontramos!

Ranmaru apenas a beijou possessivamente até serem interrompidos por Ai que gritou um _"OOops!"_ e saiu de cena envergonhada resmungando algo como _"o senhor Cachorrinho estava beijando a dona aranha"_ , o que deixou Ranmaru vermelho e levemente irritado e roubou uma boa gargalhada de Suzuran.

\- Bom, de qualquer forma, tenho que ir...

Levantou-se, e já ia se despedir de Aoi e seu irmão, mas a anfitriã lhe disse:

\- Por que não vamos todos até o ponto de partida dos barcos, assim Suzuran poderá acompanhá-lo até a partida. O que acha Ginji-san?

\- Sim, se formos todos, ninguém poderá fazer nenhum questionamento. E Odanna está lá te aguardando Aoi.

Aoi, Suzuran e Ginji se dirigiram ao pier para ver a equipe de Orio-ya embarcar, ao entrarem no Tenjin-ya, não passaram despercebidos por um observador Akatsuki. Ao passarem pela entrada das termas, Shizuna se ajuntou ao grupo, para se despedir de seu noivo. Antes de embarcarem, os casais se despediram, Ranmaru deu mais um beijo em Suzuran, prometendo vê-la em breve.

Odanna que se ajuntou ao grupo, abraçado com sua esposa, desejava boa viagem de volta, e que retornassem sempre que quisessem ao seu hotel. Trocou com Ranmaru informações sobre os próximos passos que Byakuya tomaria no processo de liberação do contrato de Suzuran.

Feitas as despedidas, e com todos embarcados, Akatsuki chegou ao pier ofegante de subir todas escadas correndo - por um minuto não pegou o beijo de despedida de sua irmã e o chefe de Orio-ya! Ao vê-la entre o seleto grupo que acompanhava a equipe da pousada do sul:

\- O que você está fazendo aqui, Suzuran? Não vai me dizer que veio se despedir desse cachorrão!

Odanna segurou o riso, mas lhe chamou atenção:

\- Mais respeito com nossos hóspedes, recepcionista chefe!

Ranmaru, esquentado com o temperamento horrível de seu cunhado, disse desafiador de seu barco já em movimento:

\- E se eu estiver apaixonado por sua irmã? Qual o problema?

Suzuran ruborizou e Akatsuki ficou totalmente vermelho, queria pular no barco que já estava distante, sendo segurando por Ginji:

\- Você está sendo irracional Akatsuki, qual o problema se meu irmão quiser cortejar a sua irmã?

Ranmaru já nem prestava atenção no conflito gerado por sua fala, apenas olhava para Suzuran até que ela desaparecesse de sua vista, e ela agia igualmente. Hatori provocador, apenas mostrou a língua para Akatsuki, irritando-o ainda mais:

\- Já te falei que um recepcionista chefe precisa controlar seu temperamento!

Quando o barco saiu do campo de visão, todos foram descendo, deixando Akatsuki para trás, Suzuran saiu por último, dizendo:

\- Francamente irmão, que papel foi esse? Eu não sou mais uma criança…


End file.
